The Impossible
by witchinghour
Summary: Rating with go up and angst with enter later. Yami Yugi. Yugi's having trouble telling Yami have he feels. Bad summary R&R! Chap 11 up! FINALLY!
1. I Love You!

Juu56: Wheeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally did it!!!!!!!!! *evil cackles* Now you will feel my wrath, you stupid…dub….people. Yeah.

Okay, in case you haven't gotten it, this isn't mine. If it was, this would probably be an episode. I am evil, and it's fun, so this fic might get a little weird later ^_^*

*****************************

Chapter 1

Yugi threw his bag halfway across the room and flopped on the bed with a _whumph_. First day of college. It had been exhausting. 

Time had matured the young boy's soft features (though, much to chagrin, he had grown very little taller). His eyes were slightly less wide, though still a gorgeous lavender. He'd grown thinner with the lessening of baby fat, making him small and slender, half the girls' dreams come true.

He still wore the Millennium Puzzle; still spoke with Yami, but it was becoming painful. He had not feelings for giggling girls, but Yami…Yami was his, Yami was special.

Yugi sighed sadly, placing his hands behind his head. He could never have Yami. He wasn't _really_ his. He was Yami, and Yami didn't - couldn't possibly - love Yugi _that way_; not even the slightest chance.

There was a brilliant flash. Quickly, Yugi pasted on a plastic smile, just before Yami appeared, looking worried.

"Hi, Yami!" Inwardly, Yugi winced, for two reasons. The greeting sounded fake, even to his ears; and seeing that wonderfully beautiful face made him ache all over - an ache centered in his chest, that throbbed in time with his heartbeat.

Yami noticed - he couldn't _not _have noticed - but he didn't say anything for a long moment. Finally, after such a long time that Yugi thought Yami might be angry, he asked softly, "Is something wrong, Yugi?"

The still-smaller boy tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a pained cough. "I'm fine, Yami! Why do you ask?"

Yami frowned skeptically, staring like he couldn't believe Yugi had actually asked that question. Yugi forced a brighter smile. 

"Really, Yami, I'm fine. A hard day at school, that's all."

The return comment Yami sent directly to his mind. //You know you can't lie to me, little one. And this isn't about your grandfather, either, so don't even try. Now, what is wrong?//

Hesitantly, /I don't know it I should tell you./

Yami walked over to the bed. //You are upset. You know you can tell me anything.//

A self-deprecating laugh almost turned into a hysterical sob. /Not this. You'll hate me./

Yami looked shocked, unable to speak for a moment. //How could you think that?//

/I'm almost sure of it./ The phone rang. Yugi jumped, then ran to answer it. It was the household phone, so he doubted it would be overly important, but at this point he would do anything to get out of this conversation. 

"Hello?" If he sounded out of breath, well, he had fairly good reason.

"Hey, Yug!" No forced cheer there; Yugi envied that.

"Jou! How's your new job?" Jounouchi had skipped college in favor of making money to afford it.

"Good! How's college? My buddy, the smart guy!"

Yugi forced another laugh. "Good. Exhausting. I'm a little busy right now; can I call you back in a while?" He was far to cheerful; maybe if Yugi was fast, he could make it to the bathroom before Yami caught him, and lock himself in.

"'Kay! See ya 'round, Yug!"

"Yeah…" He set the phone down and dashed to the bathroom.

Just before he reached it, Yami pulled the door shut and braced himself firmly against it. Yugi had always been weaker; reluctantly, he slowed to a stop. Yami looked at him expectantly.

"Yugi, something is wrong." An obvious statement, and one Yugi couldn't possibly stand against. That, and those sincere eyes…

"I love you!" he blurted, then hung his head. Yami stood there, staring dumbly, shocked.

Silence then; silence before the storm.

*

Yami stood there staring long after Yugi had run crying out of the house. The link had been closed, but the pain still leaked through; pain so intense Yami wanted to cry himself. But he still couldn't move, couldn't do anything.

Yugi was his other half, but somehow he didn't think that was exactly the kind of love his light meant. Yami had always known that _he _was more for guys, but Yugi…he'd never guessed. Nor had he guessed the lovely child would grow to be a lovelier man. Nor had he guessed that lovely man could possibly love him. Dare he hope now? Could he bear the thought of it all being a mistake?

No, but he also couldn't let a chance get away, not when he was this close…

Turning, he ran after Yugi.

*

To his great relief, Yugi was fine. He found the boy curled in a small corner straight down the street, in an alley, still crying. The ache, this close, was almost tangible. Gently, he lifted the boy and carried him to the place both of them called home.

There, he found himself in the same predicament he'd been in before: he had no idea what to say. Or rather, he could think of a hundred things to say, but not a single way to put them into words.

Searching frantically for the words that eluded him, he missed when Yugi's crying stopped. The silence, at least to Yugi, seemed to go on forever. At last, his rapidly fraying nerves shattered. 

"Say something!" he cried hopelessly. "Anything! I don't care what! I know that you probably think I'm disgusting, and…and you probably hate me…but I don't care! Just…just don't sit there…" His voice faded off, and he hung his head again, ashamed of his outburst.

Yami jumped, startled, and stared with astonished eyes. Yugi thought Yami hated him? Impossible! This was what he'd been hoping for, dreaming of, since…since before time, it seemed! And…and if he didn't say something now, he'd lose the boy forever.

"Yugi…" It was a start, but what now?

At last, abandoning thought and words, he grabbed his small aibou and kissed him, hard. 

There was a soft gasp, and as the little one's lips parted, Yami plunged his tongue into the waiting mouth. After a moment, he felt Yugi's hands tangle in his hair; felt Yugi's tongue respond, and begin to tease his mouth. Yami moaned and pressed into Yugi, and growled as the clothing each of them wore got in the way.

He fumbled with the buckle on his shirt, then abandoned it to work on Yugi's. Yugi chuckled as Yami cursed, and gently disentangled himself, quickly removing his clothing and tossing it aside. His deft fingers moved on to Yami's buckles, undoing them with a teasing grin, taunting Yami, challenging him. Yami growled again and attacked him the moment his clothing was removed. Yugi laughed delightedly as his dark half tackled him onto the bed. After that, everything was a flurry of flying limbs and pleasure, and then the void of an exhausted sleep.

*

Yami woke strangely disoriented. This wasn't his soul room, and h e rarely went outside it anymore…

He smiled blissfully when memory caught up. Of course. Now that he was completely awake, he could feel the soft shape curled peacefully at his side.

He felt Yugi stir at his side, and heard the murmured whisper, "I'm missing school, Yami."

Indeed, as Yami checked the clock, it was past noon. Not releasing him, he whispered back, "I'll write you a note."

Yugi groaned a token protest, then offered, "I'll just call; tell them I'm sick." When Yami's arm only tightened, he sighed. "Hand me the phone, then, Yami." A couple grunts and a curse later, he felt the hard plastic of the cordless phone. He dialed the number he'd forced himself to memorize, and waited for them to pick up.

"Hi, this is Yugi Motou, I'm a student…Yes, I know I'm late, I'm calling in sick…Yes, yes…Thank you…No, I'll get it tomorrow…All right, good bye." He turned the phone off and handed it back to Yami, then settled back against the taller man. Yami smiled again and held him protectively.

"You're going to have a little trouble walking, koi," Yami warned, then grinned evilly. "Providing I actually let you walk." Easily, he lifted Yugi and carried him into the bathroom, where he set him on the toilet seat and ran the water for a warm bath. He looked up to see a very naked Yugi glaring at him unconvincingly. He snorted.

"That is the worst glare I have ever seen, koi," he said, somehow making the comment tender and teasing at the same time.

Yugi's eyes misted slightly at the confirmation that Yami really _did_ love him, but he managed to pout slightly. "Well, it's a little hard to glare at you when you have absolutely nothing on!" He captured Yami's finger in his mouth as the taller one tried to tap his nose, and began sucking lightly, teasing. He was rewarded as Yami visibly bit back a moan. He snatched his finger back and gazed at Yugi reluctantly.

"If you don't stop that," he warned, "I'm not responsible for what happens. Your body needs to rest, aibou. We put it through a lot of things it's not used to last night." The wicked grin was back. Yugi blushed hotly, and suddenly his feet seemed to become incredibly interesting. Yami chuckled and turned the water off, then grabbed Yugi and lowered them both into the bath. He smiled as Yugi sighed and snuggled between his legs; placed one arm around the innocent boy, and rested against the back of the tub. They fell asleep simultaneously.

*

Yami woke when the water started getting cold; Yugi was still comfortably in his arms, and showed no signs of waking any time soon. Carefully, Yami sat up, pulled the plug, and stood, walking to the bedroom with Yugi still in his arms. He dressed Yugi in a pair of boxers and tucked him tenderly back into bed, leaving the Millennium Puzzle on the bed table where they'd put it so it wouldn't get in the way (Yugi had blushed furiously at that comment). He gathered his own clothing and dressed himself - it was easier getting the buckles done than undone- then gathered Yugi's clothes and placed them neatly by the bed. That done, he went downstairs to prepare a late breakfast.

Yugi's favorite was pancakes; Yami's been working for weeks to get his aibou's grandpa's recipe right, and he _thought_ he might finally have gotten it. He hoped he had; he shuddered to think of the _last_ time Yugi'd tasted his pancakes. The poor thing had been sick for a week. Well, how was _he _supposed to know the difference between flour and sugar? At that point he hadn't known how to read English. Yugi'd taught him, once he'd gotten better. Now he could make the pancakes as a breakfast for a lover, not just a friends, and he wanted it to taste good.

Carefully, he cooked the pancakes, stacked them on a plate, placed them on a tray with the proper condiments and utensils, poured a glass of orange juice, and carried it all in to Yugi.

Yugi had woken, and he was trying to prop himself up without letting the blanket slip. He was shivering slightly. Setting the tray on top of the dresser, Yami grabbed the robe from the bedpost and hurried over, draping it over Yugi's shoulders as he helped prop him up with pillows. Yugi laughed, embarrassed.

"I'm not a baby, Yami; I'm fine!" He sounded exasperated.

"I told you, koi, I have no intention of letting you walk any more than necessary. I made you breakfast."

Yugi went a little pale at the least statement. Yami couldn't really blame him.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it," he said gently. He retrieved the tray and placed it gently on Yugi's lap. Never one to disappoint, he smothered the food in butter and syrup, cut it up, and took a bite. There was a tense moment; then Yugi's face lit up, and he shoved another bite into his mouth.

"This is good!" he said happily, once his mouth was empty, then took a drink of orange juice.

Yami sighed, slightly in relief, slightly in joy, and settle at the edge of the bed, watching with a contented smile as Yugi polished off the meal.

When he was finished, he beamed at Yami, and briefly the darker boy basked in the glow. For a moment, they were the only people in the world.

Then the phone rang, and another day of not-quite-monotony began.

*************TBC****************

YAY!!!! All done. More later. Sleeeeeeeep……………………………ZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	2. What Is It, Anzu?

Juu56: Wow! Another one out already. FUN!!!!!!!!!!!! *bounces around, hopping off walls of white padded room.* Anyway………

On to the reviews, thanks so much to:

Neko Oni: Glad you liked it, and I will keep writing as much as possible!

Yummy Yami: That's not actually what I had planned, but good guess! There will be angst soon, though. And I don't plan on killing anyone ^_^*

Little Kaori solo Yuy-Maxwell: I plan to keep writing, and thank you very much! 

Asian Angel 12: Great! I'm glad you liked!!!

firedraygon97: Thanks, and I plan on continuing further!

KaTyA: I know! They're my favorite couple! They are sweet, aren't they? *squeals and attacks Yami and Yugi*

**************************

Chapter 2

The caller was Anzu, asking if Yugi was all right and if he wanted her to bring some soup, since he was sick. He stuttered an appropriate refusal, and then Kaiba called about some Duel Monsters cards he'd ordered a week ago that hadn't come in yet. He pacified the angry CEO by telling him that the shipment had been slightly delayed, and they could be there by the end of next week. By the time he finished that call, it was almost seven, and Yami made him a sandwich and sat with him, waiting for him to eat it. Finally, Yugi crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

"You're mother henning, Yami," he said flatly. Then he smiled, to let Yami know he wasn't really mad. "I'm fine, koi. Aishiteru, but I really am all right. I've been in bed all day, and I'm going to have to go to school tomorrow, anyway."

Yami sighed. "I just didn't want you to be in pain."

"And I appreciate that, but I'm fine, and I have been in pain before. I'm not a little kid anymore. Just…help me up?" He gazed sheepishly though his bangs into Yami's crimson eyes.

Yami laughed richly and pulled Yugi out of bed. His light winced a little as he moved a tentative step forward, but he was fairly sure he'd be fine. Yami hovered worriedly.

"It's all right, Yami!" He laughed. "You're more protective now than you were before! It's really okay, Yami. Honest."

He walked - albeit slowly, and a little painfully - to the bathroom, then to the kitchen to eat his sandwich like a normal person, at the table. He poured himself a glass of water, pushed Yami into another chair, sat, and dug into his sandwich. He really _was_ hungry, after all.

It only took him a few minutes to finish the meal; he practically _inhaled _it. Then he supported his head with one hand, elbow braced against the table, and with his other hand took one of Yami's, holding it lovingly.

"Yami, I'm almost nineteen. I just started college. I appreciate that you love me, and I love you too, but I can take care of myself. Really." He smiled, his lavender eyes warm and reassuring. 

Yami sighed. I know, koi, but I worry. I love you, and I hate to be the cause of your pain. I trust you; I really do. Just…take it easy, all right?"

Yugi smiled. "Of course, Yami. I promise." Satisfied, Yami yanked Yugi into his lap and began raining kisses over the little one's neck. Yugi giggled.

"Y-yami!" he protested. "You said we couldn't-"

"No," Yami interrupted. "I said we couldn't do _that_ today. There are other things…" He trailed off suggestively. 

Yugi grinned and hopped off Yami's lap, running to the bedroom. "You'll have to catch me first!" he teased. Recognizing the playful challenge, Yami chased him, intent on catching his elusive prey. He was the King of Games, after all…

*

Grinning like an idiot, Yugi scampered over to set his alarm - strategically placed so that he couldn't turn it off, ignore it, or break it - then hopped back in the bed before he got cold. Yami laughed and curled up around him, holding him as tightly as possible without crushing him. Yugi squirmed.

"Yami!" he gasped. "Air!"

Yami blinked, blushed slightly, and loosened his grip. Yugi took a deep breath of much-needed air. "Sorry, aibou," Yami apologized sheepishly. Yugi laughed breathlessly.

"'S'okay, Yami." He snuggled comfortably up against Yami's chest, using the taller one as a pillow, and fell asleep.

Yami stayed awake. Of course, being a spirit, he didn't _need _sleep, but he slept every once in a while. Right now, though, he was worried. Yugi seemed to be falling asleep an awful lot lately…He couldn't help but wonder if maybe it had something to do with that knock on the head a couple weeks ago…

*FLASHBACK*

Jou laughed, pushing Yugi back and forth on the swing. Yug hadn't had anything to keep him busy lately, and he'd begun brooding about his grandfather's death again. He had good reason, but it still wasn't healthy, reason or not. So Jou had decided to take him out, do something fun, get his mind off things. So now here he was, pushing a swing, happy because his friend was laughing again.

He didn't notice that the chain was only half-attached. And he didn't quite notice as it slipped more. He _did_ notice when the swing fell from the bars, and Yugi was suddenly flying through the air, screaming.

Yami was frantic, tripping over himself in his haste to get out of his soul room, finally coming out to find Yugi on the ground, unconscious, and Jou screaming, running over to them.

They got Yugi to the hospital; the doctor said it was a minor concussion, that Yugi wake up in a few hours. Yami threatened the man, more scared than angry. He took Yugi home, tucked him into bed, and waited for him to wake.

*END FLASHBACK*

Yugi had woken, just as the doctor had said he would, a long hour later, and he had been fine - except he fell asleep very easily, at the slightest exercise. Still, he refused to go back to the doctor's, saying that he was just stressed - which, hell, could be the truth for all Yami knew; but somehow he didn't think so. But he couldn't force Yugi to the doctor, so he was stuck. 

With a little grunt of resignation, Yami settled himself and fell asleep.

*

Yugi woke to the harsh blare of the alarm. He'd slept better than he had in weeks, with Yami by his side. He actually felt rested, rather than more tired than before. Yami had made all the difference.   


He dressed quickly and in silence; Yami was awake but tired, so he figured he'd just let his other sleep. He slipped the puzzle around his neck, kissed Yami, and started to leave the room.

His progress was impeded when he felt Yami's hand snake around his waist. He smiled. "Are you coming with me today, Yami?" He had stopped coming a while ago.

He heard - in his mind; that was Yami's favorite way to speak- //Mmhm.//

/All right. Let go, Yami. I have to get breakfast, and then we can go./

//Mmm.// The arm loosened, and Yugi slipped out, bouncing to the kitchen. He gulped down two pieces of toast and a glass of orange juice, then called mentally, /Yami! I'm ready to go!/ He heard Yami step out of the bedroom and felt him enter the puzzle, then hopped out the door, headed for the bus stop.

*

When he got off the bus in the afternoon, heading home, he found Anzu waiting for him. He blinked.

"Hey! What are you doing here, Anzu?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"Oh, I just thought I'd spend a little more time with you," she answered vaguely, but her eyes shone strangely. "I hardly ever see you around anymore. Why don't you ever drop by?" She looked wounded.

//She's just pretending, koi. She wanted something.//

/Yami? Are you sure?/ Why would he say that about Anzu? She was one of Yugi's best friends.

//I just don't trust her, love. Just be careful, okay?//

/All right, Yami. Aishiteru. Demo…would you mind if we didn't tell her yet? She has kind of a crush on you, and I don't want to hurt her feelings./

Yami didn't really care much about her feelings, but he shrugged mentally. //Of course not. We don't have to tell anyone until you feel ready.//

/Arigatou!/ Yami smiled mentally at the gratitude in his lover's voice.

To Anzu, Yugi replied finally, "I've been a little busy, with school and all." Anzu was preparing to move, to attend that dance school that Yugi could never quite remember the name of, so he asked, "How's the move going?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I've kind of been busy too…The move's going good, good, though. Almost everything's been sold or packed. I…kind of wanted to ask you something though…"

//I told you.// Yami sounded smug. Mentally, Yugi stuck his tongue out at him. "Really? Well, what is it you wanted to ask?" He had a strange feeling he wouldn't like the answer. 

"I was kind of wondering…" She was fiddling; something was definitely going on. 

She - and probably Yugi, too - was saved when Jou came running up being followed - or maybe chased; it wasn't exactly clear which - by Honda. She stepped back slightly, laughing, as Jou dashed behind Yugi. Honda skidded to a stop, huffing, puffing, and glaring death at Jou, who's head was peaking triumphantly from behind Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi giggled and stepped away from Jou, who squeaked and ran behind Anzu. She held up her hands in a gesture of surrender and backed away.

"No way. I'm not getting killed by getting between you two. Work this out on your own!"

Laughing, Honda lowered his fists. "You're safe for now, buddy. We only came to get you, Yugi. You were taking a while."

"Anzu had something she wanted to tell me." He looked at her expectantly. She backed away.

"No, that's okay, really. I'll talk to you later. Let's just go to the Game Shop!" Yugi nodded excitedly, looking like a little kid again, and ran off after the others. 

"Wait for me!"

Observing from his soul room, Yami smiled. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

*

The new card shipment had come in, so Yugi had to take care of that. Afterward, he had most of the afternoon free; not too many people came there on school days. He called Kaiba to tell him his cards were in and that he could pick them up tomorrow, then ended up closing early.

Safely inside his apartment, he convinced Yami to come out; then wished he hadn't when Anzu did nothing but make moon eyes at him for the rest of the afternoon. It was a relief when his friends left, and it was just him and Yami. 

They sat in companionable silence for a while, until Yugi sat up suddenly, blinking. Yami had, surprisingly, fallen asleep on the couch. Trying not to wake him, Yugi stood carefully and left. He seemed to have forgotten his book bag somewhere…

*

Yami sat up abruptly, clutching his head in excruciating pain. He felt the bond between himself and Yugi stretch - then snap.

He screamed, and blacked out.

*************TBC*************

Hallelujah!!!!!! Another one down! Rather short chapter, and evil cliffy - I know, I'm sorry. I don't plan on killing any characters, though, you'll be happy to know - or at least, you should be happy. Now then - Must. Find. Food!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Broken and Slow Healing

Juu56: Wow. These chapters are coming along really well!!!

Okay, I don't know what happened, but this chapter turned incredibly depressing really, really fast. Sorry to Bakura lovers; I love him too, but he's really mean in this chapter. I gave him a good reason though, or at least I tried. Next chapter should be a bit happier!!!!!

Reviews; thanks to:

Sarah: Yes, it is probably going a little fast, but then I'm writing all these chapters out by hand before I type them.

angentpudge: I won't kill anyone; promise. Basically, Yami and Yugi are together, and all else should be explained in this chapter.

Kou-Andrea: I'm finishing, I promise. And all will be revealed next chapter. I hope.

(anonymous): I'll write more, or at least I'll try. Writer's block is bad……

Jessie: I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sob* I'll write as fast as I can.

Kichigai: Thank you, Becca-chan. You always give me too much credit. *blush* 

**********************

Chapter 3

The bond re-established itself almost immediately, and Yami was only out for a moment. Still, that moment in which he had been without Yugi, he'd felt…lost. There had been only darkness; without his hikari, there had been nothing left to live for. 

He had to find him.

The one thing the snapping bond had told him was that Yugi had been wrenched out of this dimension - likely to the Shadow Realm - quickly and suddenly; probably painfully as well. That was bad; unless special precautions were taken, Yugi couldn't live long in the Shadow Realm.

There were a limited number of people that could take or send someone to the Shadow Realm. It had to be Ryou's Yami. Had to be.

Growling, Yami brought himself to the Shadow Realm.

*

When Yugi woke, he could hardly breathe. He was surrounded by blackness on all sides; he seemed even to be lying on it. He felt that he was tied to some sort of table; he could feel the hard surface beneath him and feel the roped chafing his wrists, but he couldn't see anything.

Not until Bakura walked into his line of sight, that is. 

When breathing became easier, Yugi could tell that something was off about him; his eyes looked darker, and he seemed almost evil. It took a moment for Yugi to realize what it was. Ryou's Yami was back.

Yugi's head hurt abominably; he understood the term "splitting headache" for the first time. And that head injury from a couple weeks ago was coming back to haunt him. He was so tired… 

A hard slap brought him back to reality. He looked up to see if Bakura was angry - he had a reputation for being nasty when he was - but he was still grinning widely. He looked almost insane.

"I had to take you to the Shadow Realm to break your bond with that stupid Pharaoh," Bakura stated calmly - an explanation for why he had been unconscious, and why his head hurt.

/Yami?/ he asked tentatively, to see if Bakura was telling the truth. The spirit was a tomb robber, after all…

//Yugi? Thank Ra! Where are you?!// The voice was frantic.

/I don't know. It's dark, and Ryou's Yami is here…He said he broke the bond!/ To his shame, he felt himself start to cry.

//It's all right, Yugi,// Yami comforted. //He did, but it re-established itself; it's too strong to stay permanently broken from just a little wrench.// He tried to sound nonchalant. //Are you all right?//

/Yeah…I think so…Yami, I can't talk anymore; Bakura will figure it out. I'll help you find me the best I can./ Thinking hard, Yugi used his feelings - love, relief, anger, fear - to make the bond easier for Yami to follow. He just hoped Yami would figure out what he was doing…

*

Yami could have fainted with relief when he heard Yugi's voice in his head. He _did _smile with grim satisfaction as he brought himself back from the Shadow Realm, as Yugi confirmed that it had been Bakura; and he _was_ startled when he felt the line Yugi was laying for him. He wasn't too far; just a couple of blocks away, really. Yami started running.

It really _wasn't _very far; the signal lead him to a small, abandoned warehouse. (Why is it always and abandoned warehouse? he muttered irrelevantly.) Rather than pause to think what should be done, as Yugi might have, he rushed headlong inside the building.

The doors weren't locked; it was good thing. Yami barreled through them and stopped cold. Someone was screaming. Somehow, he didn't think it was Bakura. Yami ran forward.

It was dark, but Yami could see perfectly. Yugi was strapped to a table, arching upward in pain. Bakura, strangely, had stopped whatever torture he may have been inflicting and was crouched down, holding his head and muttering angrily. Yami dismissed him as unimportant, and ran to Yugi.

He was bleeding, but not much, from several shallow cuts in various places on his body. Looking into his mind, Yami knew what was wrong.

In the short time Bakura had been with him, he'd managed to halfway destroy Yugi's mind. According to what Yami was reading, Yugi's mind had been forcefully twisted to make him believe he was completely worthless. No wonder he'd been in pain.

And Bakura must have been completely insane.

That was the only explanation. You never messed with someone else's mind; all manner of things could go wrong. Bakura knew that as well as Yami; either he was insane, or he just didn't care anymore. Either way, he was dangerous, and must be taken care of.

Later. Right now he didn't matter; only Yugi mattered. Yami grabbed the little one, snapping the ropes carefully with one firm yank. Cradling the Yugi in both arms, Yami turned. Now he would worry about Bakura.

But it seemed he didn't have to. Bakura had neglected to form another body, much like Yami did with Yugi, so that he didn't have to struggle to keep control of Ryou's. Ryou had apparently managed to break away from Yami and form his another body, and he seemed intent on talking his dark's ear off with a lecture on kindness.

"It's not nice to torture people, Yami," he was saying; it sounded absurd. Yami walked over, interrupting the conversation.

"What in the name of Ra were you thinking?!" he burst, forgetting that Yugi was still conscious in his arms. He felt the little one shudder and seem to literally shrink in his arms, and looked down.

Yugi was completely terrified. Yami's eyes were dark with anger - like a bloody midnight…he shuddered again. Gently, carefully, Yami pulled his aibou closer. Yugi latched on to him immediately, like a frightened child might with a parent or sibling.

Yami's eyes lightened again, back to normal, and he kept himself in control when he spoke again. "What were you thinking, Bakura?"

To his endless surprise, Bakura looked down. "That I have nothing left to lose." The words were so soft that Yami could barely hear him.

Ah. Now he understood; he'd thought something similar just a few minutes earlier…

Ryou looked at him in shock. "You have me! What would _I _do without you, Yami?"

"I just…I…"

"Ryou," Yami interrupted. "Keep him under control. If he ever does anything like this again…"

Ryou nodded, eyes bright with understanding. Trusting Ryou, if not the boy's dark, Yami turned and left. It looked like they had a relationship to work out. For now, he needed to worry about Yugi. 

*

He got Yugi home without incident, and set about tending the physical wounds. That damage wasn't hard - a bath and some bandages later, all of that was taken care of. The mental damage was a different matter.

It was clear that Yugi at least still trusted him; that was a good sign. Now, to see if he could put at least some of Yugi's mind back in order…

First things first; Yugi didn't seem to really _know_ him; he just trusted him instinctively. Yami had to make him _know_ people first.

Yami's connection with Yugi was such a close one that the danger of entering his mind, while still present, was minimized. Another very good thing.

Bakura hadn't erased any thoughts or memories - he hadn't had time. Instead, he'd done something far more dangerous and painful; he's twisted Yugi's mind, so that the thoughts that had been buried had been brought to the front, and _all _other thoughts had been pushed to the back and walled away. What Yami had to do was twist everything back into place.

It was harder than it sounded. If he didn't want to cause extreme pain - which he didn't - he had to insinuate himself carefully _into_ Yugi's mind and gently bring the twisted thoughts back into order. It would take a while, and it was dangerous work. 

Danger didn't matter. He set to it.

*

Yami didn't need sleep, and Yugi had already fallen asleep. By the time Yami was even halfway finished, it was already morning. He took a break to inform the school that, "My…friend had taken ill. He may be out for a while," then continued. 

He'd done well so far. Yugi remembered who everyone was, and he no longer believed he was evil and worthless. Unfortunately, he was still scared to death of both Bakura _and _Ryou, terrified of the dark, and extremely vulnerable, in the sense that he'd believe almost anything anyone told him. That was definitely bad.

But when Yami re-entered his hikari's mind, he saw that there was little he could do about any of those issues. He could decrease the fear of the dark, and convince Yugi that Ryou wasn't back, but that was about it. With a sigh born half of exhaustion, half of sorrow, he pulled out of Yugi's mind again.

*

When Yugi woke the next morning - he slept straight through the day - he insisted that he would go to school. Yami was against it - strongly - but Yugi was recovered enough to be stubborn, at least to his other half. Finally, Yami himself simply insisted that if Yugi absolutely must go, Yami would go with him. The little one agreed almost immediately, and Yami almost cried.

Before, he would have argued that he'd be fine.

*************TBC************

Wow. They get shorter and shorter. Hopefully the next one with be a little longer; I don't know. The next one might take a little longer, though; sorry.

Now, then, on to more pressing………BUTTERFLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs off to chase butterfly*

*comes back, panting* Sorry ^_^*. Anway, like I was saying, I had better go write the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Amorous Yamis and Frightening Encounters

Juu56: I'm back, with the next chapter! This is going faster than I thought it would.

More light-hearted than the last one, I promise. A little shaky in the beginning, but if you "read between the lines" (I hate it when teachers tell me to do that; between the lines there are spaces. Wow.) than you might be able to tell why Yami didn't hurt Yami Bakura.

Okay, reviews. Thanks bunches and bunches to:

Neko Oni: Thanks again for the review!! Wait and see!!

Kou-Andrea: Thank you again!! Bakura's awesome, but he is kinda mean….

Emerald Phoenix524: Yami didn't do anything to Bakura because he understood. Bakura thought he had lost Ryou, his light half, and he kinda went a little crazy. In the first couple paragraphs of the last chapter, Yami was thinking about what he would do if he ever lost Yugi, so he kind of understood. He was still really mad though.

yugichii: Thank you very much, and I'll get more out ASAP!!!

*********************

Chapter 4

Almost a month later, Yugi was nearly back to normal. 

They hadn't seen or heard from either Ryou or Bakura - a good thing as far as Yami was concerned, but Yugi, though Bakura still scared him, wished he could see Ryou.

Jou and Honda stuck by him, for which he was grateful; Anzu hadn't been around much, though she had postponed her move. She still hadn't told him what she's wanted to talk to him about…

Both Jou and Honda knew about Yugi's relationship with Yami; Mai knew as well, via Jou. Seto Kaiba had found out quite by accident - and he had been very, very embarrassed. They were still discussing how to tell Anzu.

"You should just be honest with her, aibou."

"But Yami…I don't know. I don't want to hurt her feelings…Yami!" He was lying in bed, back to Yami, and he found it very difficult to speak with Yami nibbling his ear.

"Yummy," Yami murmured, licking.

"Don't you ever get tired of that, Yami?" he giggled, and felt Yami shake his head.

"Talk later," he whispered huskily, and rolled them over.

*

Yugi panted and Yami smiled, sated - for the moment. He didn't remember sex ever being this fun…but then, he'd never been in love with his partner. He kissed Yugi gently. This was definitely love.

Once he had his breath back, Yugi pouted; and silently Yami thanked Ra once again that Yugi would still be this open with him.

"Yami! We were talking about Anzu. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, koi. We'll have to tell her eventually; I suppose sooner is better than later."

It was probably a good thing this was Saturday; it was past noon and they still hadn't gotten out of bed. Yugi stood with a sigh and fished a white shirt and jeans from a dresser drawer.

"I know we have to tell her, but…"

"You're very soft-hearted, aibou. Relax; everything will be fine. She doesn't like me _that_ much."

Yugi looked at him dubiously, until the doorbell rang and he went to answer it. Yami stood and dressed, preparing to join him in greeting whoever happened to be there.

His heart nearly stopped when Yugi screamed.

*

Yami ran to the door, shirt only half on, and growled when he saw who was at it - Ryou, with his Yami beside him. He grabbed Yugi and pushed him away from the door, behind him.

"What do _you_ want?" He spat the "you" like a curse. Behind him, Yugi was shaking.

"We only want to talk. Can we come in?" Ryou asked, jabbing an elbow into Bakura's side to keep him quiet.

"You're welcome. He is not." Sighing, Ryou whispered into Bakura's ear. With a scowl, the taller one disappeared.

He felt Yugi calm down and waved Ryou in, leading him into the living room. The white-haired boy sat in one of the chairs; Yami pulled Yugi onto his lap, sitting on the couch, watching their guest expectantly.

"Can Yami come out now?" he asked finally, plainly nervous.

"No." Yugi tugged his shirt and he looked down to see him smiling weakly.

"It's…okay, Yami. I'm okay." Yami looked at Bakura and nodded once, deliberately.

Bakura appeared and lifted Ryou, sitting in the chair in a position much like Yami's - his hikari settled in his lap.

Yugi held Yami tighter, and in turn Yami's arms tightened, but the smaller one remained relatively calm. Bakura, on the other hand, winced.

"I'm…sorry," he whispered. "I…"

Yami didn't say anything. He didn't purposely make him feel worse, but he made no effort to make him feel better, either. Yugi couldn't, though he might have wanted to - he usually tried to help people, but he was too busy trying to keep from shaking. Yami held him even closer.

They were quiet for a long time, until Yugi whispered, "It's okay." He was calming; Bakura had been there nearly twenty minutes without doing anything but apologizing, and waiting wasn't his style. If he'd wanted to do something, he would have. Besides, Yugi could see something of a relationship similar to his with Yami between those two…

He laughed, on the edge of hysterics but not quite crossing the ling. "You're making me nervous; you're being nice." He was trying to lighten the mood.

Bakura smiled a little. "If I'm not, Ryou will-" Ryou blushed scarlet and covered Bakura's mouth before he could go into detail about exactly _what_ Ryou was going to so. Yami smirked, amused despite himself. Yugi smiled.

Almost an hour of alternating silence and conversation later, Yugi was comfortable enough to encourage Yami to loosen his death grip, though he didn't remove himself from the Egyptian's lap. Two hours, and he was encouraging Ryou and Bakura to leave. Yami appeared insatiable - he refused to stop running his hand under Yugi's shirt - and Bakura wouldn't remove his own hand from Ryou's thigh. No one argued with the suggestion. 

The moment their guests were gone, Yami jumped up, yanking Yugi with him to the bedroom.

*

"You're very amorous today, Yami," Yugi said lazily, back tucked, once again, against Yami's chest.

Yami grinned. "I've been locked in a puzzle for a few thousand years," he countered. "I'm bound to be a little…excitable."

"A little?" Yugi snorted. "I'd hardly call attacking me every two minutes 'a little'!"

Yami tried to pout, but he wasn't as good at it was Yugi. The smaller one only laughed, then granted him a chaste kiss on the lips before settling down for bed. This time Yami wasn't worried with how fast the boy fell asleep; they'd done enough activity that even Yami was tired. Happily, he snuggled half into the pillows, half into his hikari, and followed the smaller one into slumber.

*

Sunday was very busy at the game shop; unusually so. Yugi had to enlist Yami to help (with the promise of chocolate if he did, so of course he agreed). 

The day went by quickly - suddenly it was evening, and they closed and went home, where Yugi made good on his promise.

He started to make brownies, then grinned and changed his mind. Instead, he melted a few Hershey's chocolate bars over the stove, then pulled out a carton of strawberries and took both chocolate and fruit into the living room. He dipped a strawberry and held it out. Yami looked at him curiously.

"It's good," he coaxed. "Try it."

Instead of taking it by hand from Yugi's fingers, Yami leaned forward and tasted it. His eyes lit up, and he took both the strawberry and Yugi's fingers into his mouth, licking the boy's hand clean once he'd finished the fruit. Yugi giggled and grabbed another, but Yami took it from him, covered it and his hand in chocolate, and held out both.

"You're turn," he whispered breathlessly.

Timidly, Yugi leaned forward and ate the strawberry, then leaned in again and grabbed one finger, sucking and licking it clean. He repeated the process for the other fingers, and licked his lips seductively. Yami groaned.

"I though you didn't like me attacking you," he accused. Yugi grinned.

"Not every two minutes," he corrected, "and I never said I didn't like it. But first, we'd better finish these strawberries. It would be a shame to waste all this chocolate…" He fed an eager Yami another, then Yami fed him another. Their teasing escalated: chocolate mysteriously appeared in Yugi's navel, and of course Yami just _had _to lick it clean; somehow a bit of chocolate made its way to Yami's bare feet, and Yugi just _must_ lick it off. They laughed and teased until both strawberries and chocolate were gone, and then Yugi stood and sighed, stretching. 

He checked the time, then grinned and winked. "It's only seven," he stated. Yami blinked. "Let's go to bed."

"Ahh!" The meaning of the first statement dawned with an almost audible click, and a matching grin appeared on Yami's face. "Let's." Moving fast than Yugi had thought he could, Yami rushed forward and grabbed him, heading for the bedroom, Yugi laughing all the way.

*************TBC************* 

Well! Yay. That was far more light-hearted, though how I managed I have no idea. The next one I'm planning to be sickeningly sweet again, but that may take a while; I'm not in the most sickeningly sweet mood right now.

Thanks again for the lovely reviews! *hugs computer screen* I love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're so sweet. Now then, may as well get a start on that next chapter………….*stares blankly at screen, drooling* If I can get up…………………………..


	5. Will You Please?

Juu56: Geeze! That took longer than expected. Warning: don't expect chapter six for a while. I barely got through this chapter without killing every character in it! 

We finally get the answers to a few of those little bits I left hanging!!

For reviews, piles and piles of love to:

Neko-chan: Thank you!!!!!!! I'm working on the fluff; rather fluffy this chapter, I think. This will get a little more angst later, mainly because I am the embodiment of depression, but I won't kill anyone!!!!

Pheonix: They are, aren't they? I will continue!! Promise!!

Lady Yami Bakura: I know, chocolate does sound yummy, doesn't it? *gobbles down chocolate covered strawberries*

(anonymous): Thank you!! Kawaii-ness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neko-chan: Well, thank you again!! Parental units can be annoying, can't they? But we love them anyway…most of the time……………

Asian Angel 12: I'll try to avoid writer's block at all costs!!! Sankuuuuu!!!!!!!

firedraygon97: I know! *sniff* I'll update again soons I can!!

loanshark: ^_^

KaTyA: I know, you'll see what happens later!! Everything will (hopefully) turn out okay!!!

Neko Oni: I know! Don't those sugary sweet scenes make you get cavities? But they're just so…….CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kou-Andrea: It is hard to imagine him good, isn't it? But it worked out rather well, I think. And he's still not precisely _good_; just a little better!! Good Bakura would be scary. And no, no lemons. I'm a little young for lemons. I read them ^_^* but I don't write them. Yet, anyway…..

********************

Chapter 5

Another few months later, Yugi was completely back to normal, if a little exhausted. They were around Yami Bakura and Ryou almost daily, and though Yami didn't much _like_ it, he tolerated it. Exhausted was because of school, not the Bakura issue; Yami complained that they were running poor Yugi ragged over there.

"Yami!" The call floated in from the living room, where Yugi was working on his homework.

"Yes, koi?"

"You told me you wanted to surprise me with something when I was done with my homework." His eyes shone with excitement, and Yami smiled. Though he was in college now, he was still very much a little boy.

_And to think, I used to be a feared Pharaoh, _Yami thought ironically, and pulled a black strip of cloth from the waistband of his pants, where he'd tucked it.

"Put this on." He made the command gentle. Yugi complied, tying the blindfold tight behind his head.

Carefully, Yami led him forward. He would feel his hikari's nervousness, and attempted to soothe it. //I'll lead you, koi. There is no reason to be afraid.// It worked.

/Arigatou, Yami-chan./

//You know I won't ever hurt you, aibou. Trust me.// He sounded a little hurt. 

/Gomen. I just…/

//I know.// Even before the Bakura incident, Yugi had been afraid of complete darkness; Yami couldn't blame him, considering he was too. He pulled him forward again, warning, //Be careful; move to your left a little.//

Yugi couldn't see, but after a while he started to smell trees, grass, water, and fresh air.

"Yami?"

"Patience, koi. We're almost there." It was a good thing it was spring - with all the flowers in bloom, Yugi couldn't smell the food tucked in the basket in Yami's other hand.

A few minutes later, one particular tree came into view, and Yami released Yugi's hand. 

"Yami?" A note of fear.

"It's all right. I'll be back in just a minute. Stay there." He hurried over to the tree, a gigantic thing right beside the lake, and spread out a blanket, then laid everything out and hurried back. "Now you can look."

Yugi's hands fumbled with the knot, until Yami had to walk over and help him. When the blindfold fell away, Yugi gasped.

"You did all this…for me?"

Yami led Yugi over, smiling. He'd been practicing cooking secretly, while Yugi was at school, for quite some time, and he thought he'd gotten rather good at it. Apparently, his secret had remained a secret; Yugi looked completely shocked.

He sat them both down, him on the left, Yugi on the right, and served the meal. He knew Yugi liked all the foods he'd made; that was precisely why he'd made them. There was potato salad, fried chicken - still warm - a regular salad, lemonade to drink, and cheesecake for dessert; he served Yugi a little of everything, and as an experiment, served himself as well.

Yugi appeared to greatly enjoy his meal; Yami found he disliked the potato salad, but everything else he found absolutely delicious. Then it was time for the hard part. 

Coughing and fidgeting nervously, Yami stood; Yugi made as if to follow, but the taller one motioned him down again. He fumbled in him pocket for the little velvet box he knew he'd put there that morning. 

"Yugi," he dropped to his knees and took his aibou's hands in his, "I love you very much. I know - I'm positive - I could never live without you. You are my light, and what's more, you are my koi. I…will you marry me, Yugi?" He opened the box to reveal the ring, something he'd had since Ancient Egypt and had needed only to find the box for. It was thick, gold, made for a man, with the eye - the same eye engraved on all the Millennium Items - made of rubies and diamonds in the center. Yugi was shocked. It was gorgeous.

"Yami…I…Of course!" He threw himself at Yami, tackling him to the ground and kissing him soundly, smiling that smile that he had, of pure, untainted joy.

Carefully, Yami stood up and slid the ring on his hikari's finger, then smiled and started putting the excess food away. Yugi helped, once he came down from the clouds enough to be of use. They picked everything up and headed home, Yugi snuggled into Yami's side, Yami's arm firmly around his waist.

*

They ran into Anzu on the way, and both of them decided it was time to tell her. But she had something to say as well.

"Yami, I…" She was fidgeting again. Yugi hated it when she did that. She ignored him, however, focused completely on Yami.

"Yes?" Somehow Yugi didn't think he'd like what she had to say. Yami, sensing his nerves in that unfailingly accurate way of his, squeezed his waist.

"I kind of…Well, the whole reason I came back here for vacation was to ask you…I mean, I know long distance relationships hardly ever work, but could we…you know…try?" She sounded hopeful. He shook his head.

"We had something to tell you as well," he answered, a little coldly. Yugi nudged his ribs.

/She doesn't know, love. It's not her fault./ Yami sighed.

"Yugi and I are together," he continued bluntly, "and we're getting married." He pulled Yugi very close and kissed the top of his head. Anzu looked devastated. She didn't precisely _love_ Yami, she knew, but she did like him a lot, and to be told that the object of her affections was taken, by his other half, no less - not to mention another man - was rather…deflating. She looked at him sadly, with her best puppy-dog face, and when he only looked at her impassively, she sighed, sounding resigned.

"Then there really wasn't ever any hope at all, was there?"

"No."

"I'm…sorry, Anzu," Yugi piped up, and Anzu knew what he meant even though the statement was a little fuzzy. He wasn't sorry for loving Yami - it would have been unrealistic for her to expect him to be - but he was sorry that he couldn't love her as more than a friend. She nodded. 

"I'll live. Does everyone else know?" Yugi nodded sheepishly. "Then I suppose I'm the only one who didn't. Why didn't you tell me before?" She wasn't hurt that they hadn't; only curious as to why not.

Yami chuckled and little, and Yugi mock-glared at him. Anzu looked confused. "We talked about that a lot," Yugi explained. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings." That was a lame excuse if she'd ever heard one, but knowing Yugi, it was probably the truth. Ah, well, it wasn't like she was heart-broken. Sure Yami was cute and all that, but he wasn't the only guy out there, and there was this guy at the dancing studio…Her eyes went creamy, and the two blondes walked away, leaving her to her thoughts. 

*

Yugi smiled blissfully, sitting on the floor with his head on Yami's lap. Yami sat on the couch, the TV on mute in front of him; he didn't even know what program happened to be on. He was completely absorbed in stroking Yugi's hair - so like his own, yet so different - and whispering endearments that made no sense, but were sweet nonetheless.

The phone rang. Yugi groaned.

"Ignore it," Yami advised. "They'll go away eventually."

"But Yami…" It was a half-hearted protest, at best. He let it ring until the answering machine picked up.

"Hey, Yug! Where are ya? Just thought I'd congratulate ya! You and Yami getting' married, huh?" There was a thud in the background just as he seemed about ready to continue, and Honda's voice picked up. Yugi giggled as Yami chuckled.

"We'll talk to you later, Yugi. Call back."

"I guess Anzu told them, then. Yami, what are we going to do about the wedding? I mean, there aren't very many priests who will marry to guys, you know."

Of course; he'd forgotten. In Egypt, he simply would have ordered his high priest, Seth, to do it. Here…

His reply came in one word. "Elope."

*************TBC************ 

Okay!! That was very odd; sorry. Okay, I got writer's block, kind of, and I still have it, so….Yeah. I'll get the next one out as soon as possible. And I'll even try to prevent character deaths! Aren't you proud of me?

Okay, well, if I don't get off now, I think my mother will declare mass murder, and while _I_ wouldn't mind, provided she killed who I wanted her to, I think her victims might.

Bye bye!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Sweetness and Exhaustion

Juu56: I'm sorry!!!!!!!! I know, it's been a little while since I updated; I've been busy and depressed, and unless you _enjoy_ multiple character deaths……No? I didn't think so. 

A fluffy chapter, kind of. Be warned, lemon! I have before and after the lemon in **CAPS**, so if you're too little, just scroll until you see the other caps, and then it's safe. Just a little lemon, folks!!

For reviews, I rain thanks, and if I had I would rain gold, down upon:

Pheonix: To be completely honest, I have no idea where this thing is going right now ^_^*. I'll let you know……………….

Demon Wolf: I'm SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! *covers head with hands* 

Hype-mistress: Thank you!!!!!!

Neko-chan: Fluff is fun, isn't it? I tried for fluff this chappy too, but I don't know what happened toward the end………….O_O*

Anubis: I would, except I don't know how……

Kou-Andrea: Not too much about the wedding; I've never married so I wouldn't know much…The idea is sweet though, isn't it?

holo: Thank you so much!!!!

argentpudge: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…………………..

Firedraygon97: It's the only thing I could think of!

Saber/Karra Knight: Writer's block is evil…………….

kiki motou: Yes, I did, but thanks for the info! I've read it before; I named him Seth in the past because I've also heard him called that in his past life.

KaTyA: I would love that link!! 

Yugilover13: The internet is a wonderful thing, isn't it? ^_^

RyouLover: I gave a lemon a shot this time, but it's my first one, so……..I don't know. I didn't write a lemon before because I'm a little young…

Asian Angel 12: Cutesy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sugar……………………

Yami Dragoness: They're in love, so I kinda led it to the natural conclusion. Glad you like it!!!!!!!!! I'll get more chaps out ASAP!

*********************

Chapter 6

They did, a little while later. Yugi left a note - just in case - and they went to a small, out of the way church and were married. They didn't have the money for a long, expensive honeymoon, but they did spend one glorious night in a hotel room…

Yugi groaned. "You realize I'm not going to be able to walk right for a week, don't you?" he mock-complained, stretching. Yami winced as several bones popped with audible cracks, but Yugi only sighed luxuriously. "_Much_ better." He checked the time. "We have to be gone in two hours," he warned.

Yami nodded, stood, and headed for the bathroom, wiggling his hips suggestively, and quite deliberately. Yugi laughed and chased him. It was a while before either of them actually got clean…

***LEMON ALERT!! KIDDIES BE WARNED!!***

Yami had grabbed the white bar of hotel soap at the same time he'd started the water, and had begun lathering up his hands. By the time Yugi got in, he had replaced the bar and hidden his hands innocently behind his back. Yugi looked at him suspiciously, then turned and started for the soap.

He jumped when he felt hands massaging his back, caressing and teasing playfully. Yami slid his hands over that tight little rear he loved so much, then went to his knees to massage thighs, calves, and feet. 

Yugi turned back to face him. Yami assumed it was because he needed to wash the soap from his back, but he was only half right. Yugi had used the time with his back turned facing Yami to, between moans, lather his own hands as well, and the moment he turned those hands found Yami's shoulders. They worked their way down - chest, at which he paid special attention to the nipples, pinching and caressing; stomach, where he dipped seductively in and out of the navel. He caressed hips, moving his hands around to squeeze Yami's rear mischievously, making the older one squeak. Infuriatingly, he avoided that place Yami so wanted him to touch, moving to thighs, knees, calves, feet, giving as good as he'd gotten.

Yami grew impatient quickly and, moaning, tried to push his hips forward. When Yugi only darted away with a low, tortuous chuckle, he chose a different route. He darted his hands to Yugi's manhood, pumping, running his thumb around the tip. Yugi groaned and lowered himself to the bottom of the shower, taking Yami with him. Yami smirked, then echoed his light's groan as Yugi returned the favor. He shook, struggling to keep his control, until he finally couldn't hold it any longer. 

"Yugi…aibou, I can't…"

Yugi nodded, shaking himself. Yami made as if to prepare him, like always, but the smaller one shook his head.

"Yami, please…" He thrust his hips upward.

Abandoning any semblance of control, Yami thrust in, purposely hitting that one spot that he knew instinctively and through times past would bring the small one pleasure. Yugi came first; Yami's hands hadn't stopped their pumping, and those two combined pleasures sent him toppling over. Yami followed immediately after, and for a moment they lay together on the floor of the shower, panting and kissing.

***OKAY, IT'S SAFE***

Yami got his breath back first, standing and washing and smiling fondly. Quickly, he stepped out of the shower, dried off, and dressed. 

A few minutes later, a freshly cleaned and dressed Yugi joined him back in the bedroom. Yami breathed in his lover's scent - lavender and strawberries, a contrast to his own leather and musk. A nice contrast, he decided. 

They returned their room keys and caught a bus home, and another Sunday began in lazy earnest.

*

They'd closed the game shop, but that didn't stop Kaiba from calling. He was to challenge Yami to a duel. Again. He'd lost the last three, but apparently he never gave up. Determination was an admirable quality, but really! To Yugi's great surprise, however, Yami refused.

"Yami? You love dueling Kaiba; you say he's actually a challenge for you." Yami rarely turned down any duels. What could possibly make him turn down this one, against one of his favorite opponents?

"It's getting boring."

Yugi eyed him skeptically. "You hardly ever get bored with dueling, Yami. The truth."

"You're getting better at spotting lies," Yami noted wryly. "Mokuba asked me to. He says I'm lowering Kaiba's self esteem, s he's working his butt off and ignoring everything else. He asked me to stop accepting his challenges so they could spend more time together."

Yugi smiled. "That was nice," he said softly. "Thank you Yami." Then he grinned. "You're really very soft-hearted, koi."

By this time, they wore identical grins. "Shh!" Yami mock-whispered. "Don't tell!"

"I won't if you don't," and then they burst out laughing.

They were standing directly in front of the couch; in near-unison, they flopped backwards onto it. Giggling hysterically, Yugi popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth, then abruptly turned and kissed Yami, licking to taller one's lips, gaining entrance quickly and sharing the chocolate with his other.

They parted when the chocolate was gone, gasping for air and grinning like fools.

"Now I like chocolate even more," Yami stated decisively. He grabbed another piece, popped it into Yugi's mouth, and kissed him again. He was in control, this time; he teased and tormented, licking the chocolate, chasing it around the little one's mouth until it was gone, at which point Yugi found himself being attacked. Yami was still quite amorous, and if anything, the wedding had only magnified it…

"Yami!" he squeaked. "Dinner!" He'd put some macaroni on the stove; he could smell it beginning to burn.

"Dessert," Yami replied softly. His hands were undoing Yugi's buckles, and for once the light one wished he hadn't taught him how.

"No, Yami! Dinner!" He added emphasis to the word, and abruptly Yami jumped up, realizing just exactly what Yugi meant. Yugi ran to the kitchen to save his meal; unfortunately, he found it completely unsalvageable. With a sigh, he dumped the pot into the sink, and picked up the phone.

"Yes, I'd like to order a small cheese pizza, please…"

*

He didn't really _like_ pizza - at least, not as much as macaroni and cheese - but it was food, and he was very hungry.

After dinner, Yugi wanted to "play". So did Yugi; but the moment he finished eating, he would hardly drag himself up the stairs. He felt Yami pick him up, saw his look-alike koi's worried face, and then he fell asleep.

*

The alarm woke Yami the next morning. He woke Yugi; despite how loud and annoying that stupid device was, Yugi didn't seem to have heard it. Yami hurried him out the door, then sighed and plopped into one of the kitchen chairs.

He bit his lower lip. Yugi was so tired, lately; worse than before. He could hardly do anything without having to rest for hours, and even walking up and down stairs or across short distances exhausted him. It couldn't possibly be healthy…

He was too worried and restless to stay still, so he stood and began to pace. He started to make cookies, for lack of anything better to do, but his hands were shaking so hard he spilled half a bag of sugar into the batter, and had to throw the entire thing away. He busied himself cleaning up the mess, but that only took a few minutes, and then he was back where he'd started.

The phone rang, and he cursed. He hated that stupid thing; he could never figure out how to work it. 

After a few grumbles and groans, he managed to get the thing to his ear. "Hello?" he growled. 

"Mr. Yami Motou? The number on Yugi Motou's emergency forms was yours. He's been taken to the hospital; he collapsed in class today, and we couldn't wake him."

*************TBC************

Cliffy! I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, honest. Now, what's going to happen next……I don't' know, so don't ask me. Next chapter will be up soon, I hope. Okay, if I type any longer I'll break both my hands and my back. Ja ne!!!!!!!!


	7. Kill Now?

Juu56: I hate school. I've been so busy lately, and I'll be so busy later, so I might not be able to update for a while. I don't know how my schedule's gonna go. 

Anyway, I've got the next chapter started, and chapter seven, obviously, is done!!!!!!! Not all depressing and cry-sad, either ^_^*. Be happy.

And I re-uploaded chapter six, because I forgot to end the lemon section with caps. ^_^*

Okay, reviews, I drown these people in huggles and roses:

ari: Thank you very much! ^_^ Glad you like it!!

Little Kaori solo Yuy-Maxwell: I'm sorry!!!!!!!!! I know, I'm evil…And thanks very much to Y. LK, who did not beat me……….^_^*

Silver Dragon: Thank you!!!!!! I do that all the time too, stay up when I'm not supposed to………………………..^_^*

Kou-Andrea: Yugi won't be hurt too bad…And I plan to do something to one of the other characters later, but I don't know who or what yet……..Mwahaha!!!!!

yugichii: Thank you, and I will continue, I promise!!! *wail*

Pheonix: Read and see, but I think you'll like the way it all turns out! I warn you, though, I've been extremely depressed lately, so it may take a while to get new chapters out if I don't kill characters. I'll try not to, I promise!!!!!

Neko Oni: Yummy……………..Fluff is beautiful. I saw an awesome picture of a very hot Yami this morning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *squeal* I am inspired………… @_@

holo: I know, cliffies are evil, I don't know why I wrote one, I'm sorry!!! Chap seven's finally here, though!

Vera: Sankuu very much!!!!! And frying pans work too, I should know………………… *Yami Shade staggers to screen. Nods wildly, then groans*

Demon Wolf: *cough* I can't……write more……..if you strangle me!!!!!!!!!!! *cough* *turns blue*

Bronze Eagle: B/R next chapter!!! Promise; I've already started work on it, and it's definitely B/R!!

Saber/Karra Knight: I know, evil aren't I? XD Hehehehe………

Asian Angel 12: Thank you!!! And I like your story too. I read it, and it's very good!

KaTyA: Thank you, and thank you SO MUCH for the think!!!!!!!! One word: KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my God, that's so adorable!!

Vampire Huntress D: B/R next chappy!!!!!!!!!!!!! Promise!!!!!!! And yummy strawberries………….O.O

Lady Eos: Yes, he proposed!! Kawaii, huh? I love proposals; so sweet!!! And you're not the only one with too much sugar. Trick-or-Treating was on Thursday, and I'm so wired right now………………….. 

********************

Chapter 7

Whoever the woman was - Yami hadn't quite caught her name - she sounded remarkably emotionless. Yami himself was far from emotionless.

"What?!"

"I said-" she began again, clearly annoyed.

"I know what you said!" he snapped. "Thank you." He slammed the phone down and ran out the door, determined to run all the way to the hospital if necessary.

Fortunately, it wasn't. He literally ran into Jou on the way; the blonde was headed to the sorry rust bucket he called a car. The moment he heard what was wrong, he all but shoved Yami into the vehicle, and they sped off. Yami hoped the police wouldn't stop them for speeding; he had enough to worry about all ready.

_Yugi, hang on. I'm coming…_

*

When Yami barreled into Yugi's hospital room, the doctors were trying to get and I.V. into the wildly thrashing boy's arm.

"Stop!" he shouted, trying to get their attention. It worked; the only movement left in the room was Yugi's thrashing.

"What," he began dangerously, "exactly, were you doing?"

"He appeared to be having a nightmare," one of the doctors said tentatively. "We were attempting to…administer a sedative to calm him?" It wasn't a question, but it came out sounding like one.

Yami considered for a moment, then shook his head. "No. I will calm him." The doctors looked at him for a moment, but none were brave - or stupid - enough to challenge him. They filed out the door as fast at they could, until Yami and Yugi were the only two people left. Yami pulled over a chair and sat down, placing one of his hands on one of Yugi's. He didn't have to hurry; he'd convinced to Jou to go home, phone everyone, and tell them what had happened. That should have bought him a couple of hours. He took a deep breath and sent his mind - not his body - into the puzzle. 

Yugi's side of the "hall" was unusually dark, as was his soul room. Yami plunged inside.

The floor was still thick with childish toys, but now it was littered with books and papers as well - a testament to what had been taking over Yugi's thoughts lately. Despite the darkness in the room, Yami could make out a large red heart painted on one wall right above…a bed? That didn't belong there… 

He walked over, and gasped. Yugi was lying on the bed, curled in a fetal ball. He looked horrible. He was pale and thin, and though his eyes had opened when Yami had walked in, he seemed to be having a hard time keeping them that way.

_Is this really how he's been feeling lately?_ Yami wondered, shocked. No wonder he hadn't been interested in their "bedtime activities" lately; he simply hadn't had the energy. Why hadn't Yami noticed this before?

He would have berated himself further, but Yugi stirred again and moaned, and he was distracted. 

"Yugi?" He laid one hand on the boy's forehead, then snatched it back. This was very bad; Yugi was burning up, which likely meant he was feeling ill mentally, which definitely meant something was seriously wrong. "What is it, koi?"

"I'm so tired…" His "breathing" slowed, which meant that in the physical world it was doing the same thing, as though he were willing himself to death. Yami shook him to keep him awake.

"You can't sleep now, koi. I need you to tell me what's wrong, all right?" he spoke to him as he might speak to a small child.

Yugi began to cry, and Yami gathered the tiny, cold body into his arms. "I want to go to sleep!" the small one moaned, and Yami's heart broke. He prepared to shake him again, expecting that Yugi was going to attempt to sleep again - he hated to deny him - but Yugi surprised him again when he continued. "My head hurts. And I didn't finish my essay, and Mrs. Soks is going to be mad…" He started to ramble, and yami knew why he'd been thrashing, at least partly. But this wasn't the real reason for the panic. He pressed further.

"What else?"

"I…I…Bakura said I wasn't worth anything, and…and you couldn't ever love me, and…" He might have continued, but if he did, his words were lost in his sobs. 

Ah. Yami'd get to kill Bakura after all, then. He'd thought this might happen - it was very hard to cure someone of things mentally wrong completely - but he'd hoped it wouldn't. Underneath everything, the belief that he might be worthless had stayed with Yugi, weighing on his mind, and with all the stress he'd been under lately, those dormant thoughts and fears and stirred, until he'd begun to believe them again. Well, _that_ certainly wasn't good. He'd lay that one to rest right now.

"I love you," he stated passionately, staring down into Yugi's eyes. Yugi stared back at him, stunned. Those crimson eyes were pools of fire, and no matter what Yugi still knew how to judge sincerity. Yami wasn't lying. Yami continued, "Nothing is ever going to change that. Ever, koi. I promise." He'd always thought the phrase "smile was like the sun coming up" was just that - a pretty little metaphor, with no true meaning or reality behind it. He'd been wrong, it appeared, because when Yugi smiled and kissed him, the whole room literally lit up. 

Yugi pulled his smile down into a pout. "_Now_ can I go to sleep?" he asked plaintively. Yami laughed and nodded, tucking him in. Talking certainly wouldn't ease that bone-deep exhaustion, after all. Yugi wasn't in danger anymore.

"Sweet dreams, koi." Slowly, he withdrew, then took himself out of the puzzle and back into his body.

Yugi was no longer thrashing, and Yami smiled and stood. His back hurt; he stretched and looked out the window to judge the time. Surprisingly, it was dark outside. He slipped out of the room, getting ready to attempt the telephone to call Jou and tell him Yugi was fine. He didn't need to; the blonde was waiting outside, along with Ryou, Honda, and Mai.

"He's fine," Yami said flatly, before they could even ask. Then he turned to Ryou, leveling him a full-scale glare. "Bring Bakura out," he demanded. Ryou only stood there, but Bakura came out on his own.

"Pharaoh," he acknowledged with a sneer.

Yami stepped forward threateningly, and Bakura took an involuntary step backwards. Yami grinned, and Bakura was more scared than before.

"I get to kill you now," Yami stated calmly. He sounded very excited, and he looked borderline crazy. "Yugi almost died because of you. Again. I will kill you now."

"Yami?" Both Ryou and Bakura sighed with relief as Yugi's voice called through the door. Ryou ran to his Yami, hugging him around the waist, and Bakura's hand slipped down to caress his aibou's hair.

With one last threatening glare, Yami disappeared back into the hospital room.

"Aibou? Something wrong?"

"Jut wondering where you'd gone, koi." He smiled sweetly, but the gleam in his eyes gave him away; Yami was certain it was on purpose. "You can't kill Bakura," he continued, once he was certain Yami'd caught on to his "lie".

Yami pouted. "Why not?" he whined uncharacteristically, and Yugi laughed at the ridiculousness of the sound. 

"He didn't do it one purpose this time, Yami. And besides, I'm fine. See?" He stood and began to walk, but after a few steps he started to wobble. Yami caught him just before he fell.

He released a sheepish chuckle. "That's from school," he explained weakly. He doubted Yami would buy it, but to his surprise, the Egyptian let it go.

"Yami, when can-" A doctor entered, cutting him off.

"Mr. Motou, back in bed, please. Mr…Yami Motou, you'll need to leave now, the patient needs his rest…"

"When can he go home?" Yami interrupted.

"Well, we'd like to keep him overnight for observation, but he can go home tomorrow, if there are no complications."

Yugi sent a pleading look at Yami. Ever since his grandfather's death, Yugi had hated hospitals with a passion.

"Is it safe for him to go home now?"

"Possibly. He seems to have an old head injury that could cause problems, however. We'd like to keep him, prescribe vitamins, make sure he'll be all right." The doctor was young, and he looked a little unsure of himself, but his voice was firm.

Yugi looked scared. "I'm staying with him," Yami announced. The doctor looked like he wasn't so sure that was such a good idea, he agreed; doubtless because he didn't wish to fight Yami and end up being a patient in his own hospital.

The Millennium spirit pulled up a chair and settled into it; he didn't require sleep, anyway. Yugi climbed back into bed, snuggled into the covers, grabbed Yami's hand in a vice-like grip, and fell comfortably back to sleep.

************TBC***********

Another chapter done. The next one should have more Ryou/Yami Bakura in it.

****

POLL: Okay, I'm offering a vote here. Who wants to see Honda and Jou together, and who wants Jou and Mai? 

Little note here, this wasn't intended to be a complete Shounen Ai fanfic, but I don't mind writing one. I do need y9ou guys to tell me what couples you'd like to see, though, so I can try to incorporate them in here somehow. 

Must…watch…Yu-Gi-Oh….(dubbed though it may be………Grrrrrrrrrrrrr……)


	8. Yummy Ryou and Finding Out

Juu56: Sugoi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is really cool; chapter 8 up!! By popular request, more Bakura/Ryou. A lot of lemon this chapter, I don't know how good it is, but it's lemon. And yes, it's B/R lemon, so if you don't like those two together…………..I'm sorry. ***CAPS*** will signal the beginning and end of lemons ^_^

****

Results of the poll: There was actually a tie, between Jou/Mai and Jou/Seto. I know I didn't put Seto in the poll, but I got a lot of requests for that one. Right now I've begun a Jou/Seto for chapter nine; I may or may not decide to break them up, cancel and write a different chapter nine with Mai, or add no one at all. I think I may just go ahead with Jou/Seto. More votes would be helpful in making my decision ^_^*

Now then, I have two things to thank my reviewers for, both voting and reviewing, so you guys, thank you so, so, so much:

Pheonix: Thank you so much!! Actually, in the poll results just above I mentioned the results were a tie; if you'd like to submit again, I'll recount probably in a couple of days and see how many I've gotten for each.

animegirl1234: Thank you very much; chap 8 is finally here!!

Soleia Nova: They do make a very good couple, but with the tie between Seto and Mai, you can go ahead and try to tilt it in Mai's favor!! 

Silver Dragon: Thanks so much! I've got votes, actually, in favor of two different couples; you can vote on either of those, or stick with your own opinion! 

Sally Chang: Glad I could keep it suspenseful, though that wasn't actually my intention ^_^* Tie between Mai and Seto right now, but go ahead and vote again if you like! 

loanshark: Thank you! Tie for now………

Mary: Tie!! Vote again if you want, try to get it in Mai's favor; I don't know what'll happen; I'm going with votes!!

shadowfire: They were, but Yami carried Yugi home so nothing bad would happen.

holo: Thank you! Mai's one of the two in the tie; I have no idea who'll actually "win" the poll!

yugichii: I got enough votes for Seto that I'm putting him in there. All depending on who votes how, but he's an option!

Neko Oni: That's me, different all the way! I've got Seto in there now, so it can go either way! No idea; vote again and help me out if you want!! 

Hikari Briefs: I've got Seto in the poll now!! Whoo! Go me! It's between Mai and Seto right now, so vote again if you want and we'll see how it goes!!

YoukoLover: Maybe, maybe not; between Seto and Mai!

Asian Angel 12: I'm not sure; a tie!! I hate ties. Vote again if you want; I don't care about letting people vote twice.

Neo-QueenRini: Bakura didn't mean to, but the left-over from his attack on Yugi before kinda made Yugi's tiredness more dangerous than it would have been. And thank you very much!!

Armanda Rose: Chocolate yummy…………………….@_@

Ani-Coolgirl: I know! Seto/Jou are so cool together!! Tie between them and Mai right now, though. And you're not a freak; look at me…………

KaTyA: I've added Seto to the voting options!! Yay!! And I only mentioned Jou/Honda because someone asked me from an earlier chapter if they were going to get together, so I figured may as well make it an option, at least. Doesn't really bother me……….

Ashurei: Mai or Seto, or if a whole lot of people want Honda all of a sudden to get with Jou…………………..Not really sure yet. 

(anonymous): Between Mai and Seto…………Wow, I'm getting tired of typing that……….

Kou-Andrea: I would have made the Bakura lovers mad, though, if I killed him. Besides, he's mean, but he's fun!!

Wolfchanger: I'm trying really hard not to kill anyone. And right now I'm not sure who's going to get together with Jou………………….

Destiny's Light: I put Seto in the running, and he's doing very well!!! See, you can have everything!!!

Vera: Seto is in the running!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!! Vote again if you like to help me figure out who to put Jou with!! I like S/J too!!

********************

Chapter 8

Ryou stared reproachfully at his Yami. "I told you Yami would be angry, koi. But you _had_ to come out and challenge him, didn't you? I wish-"

Bakura cut him off with a kiss. "You talk too much," he informed his aibou when they parted.

Ryou pouted. "I wish you wouldn't do that!" he finished, exasperated. Bakura had a feeling that wasn't what he'd _meant_ to say, when he'd started the sentence; then again, he had gotten a little distracted…

Bakura had intended to go torment Yami when Ryou feel asleep that night, but now…Let's just say he had other plans.

Ryou had left the room, probably to prepare himself dinner. Most of the time, Bakura let him be - Bakura's aggressive displays of affection made him nervous when they were around his father, but Ryou's father would be out on a business trip for three days. Bakura would have Ryou all to himself. He grinned wickedly and snuck into the kitchen. Sure enough, Ryou was standing at the stove, stirring something that smelled vaguely of tomatoes. Well, that would just have to wait, wouldn't it?

He draped his arms around Ryou's neck and began raining kisses on his aibou's earlobe. Ryou gasped and laughed breathlessly.

"Yami, I need to finish dinner - Yami!" He moaned and arched backward, then grabbed the pot and moved it to a back burner, turning the stove off so that he wouldn't burn the house down. He knew exactly what Bakura wanted, and he wasn't going to object…

***MORE LEMONY GOODNESS, FOLKS!!*** 

Bakura pulled him over to the as-yet unchristened kitchen table. Ryou almost protested - he did have to eat there, after all - but Bakura's hand brushed fleetingly against one nipple, and he could hardly think at all. Damn it, Bakura _knew_ how sensitive he was there!

He felt Bakura remove his white sweater - Bakura hated that sweater - and helped his Yami rid himself of his. He let Bakura take off of his, socks, and jeans, then move on to his own, and sighed mentally as some coherent thought returned, and he realized he'd have to find his clothing in the morning (he fully did _not_ intend to get up or go very far after this). He hated it when Bakura threw it across the room like that, but it _did_ get the job of disposing with it done effectively…

Bakura lowered his hikari onto the table and straddled him. He leaned down and kissed the light one's forehead, eyelids, cheekbones, chin, jaw; he detoured around to take another lick of the ear, kissed the neck, throat, shoulders. Ryou growled his annoyance as Yami avoided his lips. Carefully, Bakura calculated from what he knew of Ryou, and just when the boy was about to lose control, he captured those wonderfully soft lips with his own. 

Ryou groaned and kissed him back, and Bakura gasped as his light's supposedly relatively innocent little hands found his nipples and began rolling the hardened nubs between hot fingers. He groaned. 

He wasn't one to be outdone for long. His own hands grabbed Ryou's hardness and scraped it lightly with his fingernails, caressing the head with his thumb occasionally, until Ryou stopped his own ministrations, giving in to the pleasure. Rather than let him go right away, Bakura positioned himself above his light and thrust once, hard.

Ryou was tight - he'd always been tight - and Bakura was already three quarters of the way there. Ryou came, and tightened as he did, and Bakura's scream joined his light's.

***OKAY, IS SAFE NOW!!***

They caught their breaths, and Ryou started to curl up against his Yami's side. He was taken completely by surprise when Bakura grabbed him, pulling him up so that he was half on top of the darker one. Bakura usually liked to snuggle, but not usually with Ryou on top of him. Ryou was going to ask, but when he turned to look at Bakura's face, the dark one was smiling childishly, sound asleep. Ryou grinned, settled back, and joined him.

*

Ryou had intended to apologize to Yugi after school, but he knew the moment he woke up that wasn't going to happen. Bakura was in one of his odd moods; he let ryou go to school, certainly, but he got in the ring and insisted that he was coming too. Bakura never came to school with him, never had; he always said it was boring, and he got mad during Egyptian history, he said they got everything wrong. This was going to be a "protective day". Ah well, there was always tomorrow…Still, he could _try _to make Bakura let him see Yugi and Yami and apologize to them. So that was what he was doing now, during his lunch break.

He wasn't getting very far. 

"Please, 'kura-chan?" He tried to pout, but it was very difficult with Yami's hands wandering quite freely over his body the way they were.

"No. I don't like that stupid Pharaoh, and since they got married he and that little friend of yours haven't let each other go. If you went, I'd go with you-" he said that like it was an inarguable fact "-and I don't want to see that baka Pharaoh!"

"You could stay here; I'd be fine…" He said it hesitantly; he already knew what Barkura's basic response would be. 

Bakura didn't even bother to reply, only shooting his koi a scathing glare before returning to his ministrations. Ryou groaned and arched as he ran his fingers over a particularly responsive spot.

***LEMONY AGAIN!! SORRY, KIDDIES!***

"Bakura, this is a public place!" Ryou yelped as Bakura's hand darted between his legs.

"So?" He didn't stop.

"So…we-we s-s-should STOP!" His voice went very high and nearly up to a yell as Bakura's hand found his manhood. "B-Bakura!!" He almost continued his protest, but Bakura's ministrations were doing very odd things to his head. "N-not here…B-bathroom…"

Bakura scowled at his aibou's propriety, but lifted him and carried him into the school, abandoning Ryou's lunch box under the tree. Ryou made him stop his fondling while he navigated the alien hallway, but the moment they were locked in the bathroom stall nothing could have stopped him. Not that Ryou wanted anything to…

Ryou heard the bathroom door open, but by now he was leaned across the toilet seat, as naked as Bakura; he paid the door no mind.

He _did_ pay attention when he heard his friend Hitori - a girl he knew had a very large crush on him - call through the door, "Ryou?"

What she was doing in the boy's bathroom he had no idea; he asked. It was very difficult; Bakura had taken his manhood into his mouth by now, and it was quite difficult to concentrate. "H-H-Hitori? W-what are you d-doing in h-here?" He released a loud moan, and could imagine Hitori's confused face on the other side of the stall door.

"I couldn't find you at your usual spot; I thought maybe you'd needed to use the restroom, and no one else was here…Ryou, are you all right?"

His language skills had deteriorated very quickly; he could manage nothing past an inarticulate grunt, and then he moaned again. He was trying to be quiet, he really was, but it was hard!

"I'm coming in there!" she stated firmly. Ryou's eyes went wide. 

"N-NO!!" Too late; she slid underneath the door and stared, shocked. 

"R-Ryou?" It came out a whisper. 

He hardly heard her. He convulsed, still in Bakura's mouth. He didn't' scream - he was trying _really_ hard not to - but Bakura was _very_ good at this.

***SAFE! NAKED PEOPLE STILL, BUT SAFE.***

Bakura let him go, and he leaned weakly against the wall, spent. Only then did Bakura register their "visitor", and the fact that Ryou was naked. He stood in front of his koi, growling - never mind that he was naked as well, he was being far too protective that particular day, and was naturally too possessive, to let anyone see more of Ryou's skin than absolutely necessary.

Ryou, blushing bright red, managed to whisper, "Why did you come in here?"

"I…I though…I mean, it sounded like you were being hurt, but…I guess not, huh?" She was almost as red as he was.

"I guess not!" Bakura snapped, irritated and still aroused. "Now, If you'll excuse us…" He made as if to open the door and shove her out, but Ryou grabbed his arm. The bell rang.

"I have to…go…" He sounded very hesitant, almost frightened, as if he thought Bakura might get angry and start beating him like before. Then Yami's eyes softened, though he was still scowling furiously. Ryou bent slowly to begin to gather his clothes.

"I…I'll tell the professor you were…taking aspirin for…a headache." Hitori practically tripped over herself in her rush to get out. 

Ryou was fully dressed by then, and he hurried out as well, Bakura's clothing in his hands. He shoved it to his Yami. "Aishiteru, koi, but we have to go too." Bakura pouted. "Later, I promise. I have to get to class…" Bakura went back to his soul room with a sigh, and Ryou rushed down the hall to sleep through - I mean, listen attentively to his professor's lecture.

************TBC************

Okay, another chapter done!! Back hurts………..

Okay, briefly, Hitori has a crush on Ryou; she doesn't know about his Yami. She goes to the bathroom because no one else is there, and she needs to find Ryou. She slides under the door because she thinks someone is hurting Ryou because he's making suspicious noises, only to discover Ryou and Bakura…yeah. That basically is the important non-lemony stuff that happened during the lemon. ^_^

Bye-bye!!


	9. Beginning and After

Juu56: Wow. Hot Kaiba……………O.O *drowning in inspiration* oooooooohhhh………….. *drool* Well, that picture was effective. If anyone has the address for any sites with hot pictures of Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, send 'em to me, please!! They're wonderful inspiration……………@_@

Okay, mega sugar high. Anyway, the **Poll Results:**

****

1. Seto: 11

****

2. Mai: 9

****

3. Honda: 3

Thanks so much to everyone who voted!! Seto, obviously, won, so this chapter is Seto/Jou!!

For reviews, I drown you guys in sakura petals: (gotta love the sakura petals………) 

Burning-Yami-Rain: It would have been, wouldn't it? Hate for that to happen to me……..Yay!! I updated!! Finally………

SAN-princess mononoke: Computers are annoying, aren't they? And I'm sorry!! Writer's block + too much homework = very sad author! *sob* And this one is for all of yours. SO glad you like!!! Yami/Yugi will come back, I promise!! I just don't know how yet………….

animegirl1234: It's been a long time……………Wow. Well, it's up now…

Pheonix: I might have to cut back on the lemon………….A lot of fanfics have been taken off because of complaints, and I don't want that to happen to me…..Even though I state very clearly exactly where the lemons are……..And Seto won!! Yay!

firedraygon97: Lemon…..@_@

Goddess of Death: More romantic than I expected, too……And I'd probably kill the other person……….Or myself…………Or both! ^_^

Silver Dragon: They're coming back, I promise!! Eventually…………They just disappeared temporarily because I couldn't figure out what to do with them……..

pharoasgirl: I state very clearly at the beginning of each chapter that contains a lemon that lemons are in ***CAPS***. I apologize if they offend you, but I do make sure that it's very clearly stated exactly where they are and where they end.

Ashurei: Two lemons!! I know, amazing, isn't it? I surprised myself…….

Kou-Andrea: I know! Don't you just wanna sob for him! I would DIE if something like that happened to me!!

Asian Angel 12: I know!! Lemony goodness!! And I'm glad you like!!

Renee the Rabid Squirrel: Glad you like!!!!!!!!!

***********************

Chapter 9

Jou laughed at Seto as he hopped back into bed.

"Honda's comin' over later, and Mai's comin' for a visit and that banquet thing in three days," he informed his boyfriend, grinning. Seto hated Honda for some inexplicable reason, and Jou had dated Mai for a while before he'd found out he was gay; Jou had learned very quickly that Seto was extremely possessive. "And we have to visit Yug later," he added, reminding Seto before the brunette could "accidentally" forget and schedule for something else.

"Fine. But only if you get over here and convince me." He lowered his voice suggestively.

He needn't have bothered; Jou had planned on doing that anyway. He pounced on him, and they got down to business.

*

Head propped on his hand, the once lone millionaire Seto Kaiba grinned at the "puppy" beside him. _His_ puppy, only his. Jou turned and moaned, and Kaiba settled him down again. Kami, how he loved this boy. 

_How do I love you? Let me count the ways, _he thought, a small, ironic smile playing at his lips. He didn't remember ever loving anyone, except Mokuba. And yet here he was, head over heels in love with a boy he'd thought he'd hated not three weeks ago. He remembered that final, revealing confrontation.

*FLASHBACK*

He enjoyed roaming the streets at night. It was quiet and peaceful, and since he wasn't inclined to wander dark alleys alone, the only trouble he ran into he could take care of on his own. He generally let his feet take them where they would.

This particular night Seto found himself nearing the slums of the city. He rarely came down here, and now he remembered why. It wasn't peaceful of quiet here; it was dangerous and loud. He could hear the sounds of screaming, and he shuddered. As loathe as he was to admit it, he abhorred violence. Something left over from his childhood, perhaps.

He heard a door slam and saw a boy - he looked like a redhead, but Kaiba couldn't be sure - tumble down a set of rickety porch steps. He expected the boy to get up, but there wasn't so much as a twitch. Carefully, he walked over, just in case. 

He didn't expect to recognize the kid, but he did: Jounouchi, blood in his hair, still breathing but barely. It didn't look like anything was broken, except maybe the boy's skull. Any other time he might have made a joke about that, but not even he was cruel enough to laugh about this. Besides, Jou didn't appear conscious to "appreciate" the joke.

He would have left the blonde there, but Yugi would be angry with him, and he _really_ didn't want to be beaten by Yami. At least, he convinced himself that was the reason he picked the boy up and carried him to the Kaiba mansion. He was not attracted to the boy…He'd always liked guys - why else would he reject that stupid flock of giggling girls? - but Jou couldn't possibly, and besides, the boy was an idiot and the best friend of Seto's greatest rival. It didn't _matter_ if he was attracted (_I'm not!_ he insisted to that stubborn little voice in his head.) Jou wouldn't be.

Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that, though. The crazy blonde was still bleeding steadily from his head wound and several deep cuts along his arms and chest, where the shirt had been cut away. Seto had an unexplainable feeling - and what turned out to be a correct one - that Jou's father had done this, and the thought made him sick.

They made it to the mansion, and Seto, blushing furiously, removed Jou's pants to help him wash the blood off so the wounds could be bound. He also had to remove the remains of the shirt, and he winced; pieces of it had been ground into and were stuck in and on the open wounds, and Jou let out pitiful whimpers as he peeled and dug the shirt off. 

He lowered Jou into the water once that was done and, still blushing, washed him off, then grabbed the shampoo bottle and carefully washed Jou's hair. The wounded boy whimpered again as Seto's hands brushed a very large lump, and his eyes shot open. Seto checked his trench coat to make sure it covered the rather prominent lump in his suddenly too-tight pants.

"W-where am I?" Jou tried to sit up, then with a cry stopped and fell back. Only then did he notice Kaiba. His eyes went wide. "What's going on?" He looked very small and scared, and Seto realized rather abruptly that the tough-guy and happy idiot acts were just that - acts, defense mechanisms.

"You're awake. Towels are in the closet; you can finish on your own." He felt a strange sense of regret as he stood to leave.

He didn't notice that when he stood his trench coat fell from what he'd carefully arranged it to hide. He did notice Jou's gaze directed there, and the sudden expression on his face, and felt the still-present blush move all the way down to his toes.

"I'm…" he began, and was too embarrassed to manage anything more.

He wasn't yet far enough from the tub that Jou couldn't pull him back down and kiss the living daylights out of him.

*END FLASHBACK*

They'd only kissed, that time, but they'd been together since - and thus had had ample to go further. That first night they 'd only talked, and once Seto had gotten a full explanation from Jou about the incident he'd sent the police after Jou's father. Since the blonde no longer had anywhere to go, he'd been staying with Seto and Mokuba. Not that anyone minded that arrangement…Jou was a second brother to Mokuba, and the commute to and from Seto's house every night would have tired Jou out very quickly otherwise…

Seto was driven out of his reverie when he felt a soft kiss just behind his right ear. He moaned and heard a low chuckle, and turned just in time to catch the bundle of clothing his already-dressed boyfriend tossed at him.

"Unless ya want Honda t' find us like this, we probably oughta get dressed. I wouldn' mind, but…" he left the sentence open, grinning.

Seto blushed a brilliant scarlet and hurried into the clothes Jou had thrown at him - his usual, with a suit jacket instead of his trench coat because he had a meeting later. He scowled at the jacket, but yanked it on anyway.

It was already eleven; Seto thought they might at least have another hour, but five minutes later the bell rang. Jou leapt up and ran to answer it; Seto shook his head and followed more slowly, detouring to the kitchen for a bag of pretzels to be used a distraction if necessary.

It wasn't. Honda left in less than an hour, saying he was going to see visit Yugi, who had apparently just been released that morning, the old head injury proving to be only slightly significant. Jou went back to the living room and sat in one of the cushioned chairs; Seto saw him wince as he moved, and jumped up.

"Let me see." Jou didn't have to ask what it was he wanted to see - the cuts weren't healed yet, and Seto always wanted to make sure they were closing up right.

"It's nothing'…" But he stood, turned, and lifted his shirt. 

Gently Seto pulled away the bandages. Jou winced as they pulled on the two worst injuried, and the elder Kiaba brother winced in sympathy for his lover. 

"They're healing, but you need to take it easy!" Kaiba lectured, rewrapping the bandages with fresh gauze. 

"You're one t' talk!" Jou scoffed. Seto mock-glared at him; it was true, after all.

"I'm not the one with injuries-" he began anyway. 

"And I'm not the one who's gonna have a heart attack before he's thirty!" Oh, the joys of misplaced anger. He lowered his voice, trying to keep the tears of worry, exasperation, and pain to himself. "Ya work too hard. Ya hardly ever spend any time with me outsida bed, and ya never see Mokuba at all anymore! If yer not doin' one thing, it's another! I jus'…don' want ya getting hurt." Despite his best efforts, the tears began to fall.

Kaiba was holding him immediately. He hated it when Jou cried. "Hey, hey, puppy, come on…I'll slow down, I promise…Let's go see Yugi now!" _Anything_ to stop those tears; he just had not idea how to deal with them.

Jou sniffled, then nodded. "Okay!" He sounded perfectly happy again, and privately Seto let out both a sigh of relief and a groan. Him and his big mouth…

*

Jou didn't even bother with knocking, just bounded right in. Seto rolled his eyes and followed, hoping that Yugi and Yami weren't doing anything…inappropriate. Thankfully, they weren't, unless Yami feeding Yugi lunch was inappropriate. Of course, the way he was doing it, it was damn close. Yugi was trying to bat Yami's hands away, but the effort was half-hearted at best. 

Yugi's eyes lit up when he saw Jou, and he must have said something mentally to Yami, because the taller one stopped feeding and simply wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck. 

"Jou! You just missed Honda."

//They also missed getting a show,// Yami told Yugi grumpily. If Seto and Jou wondered why Yugi was blushing and giggling furiously, neither was bothered enough to ask.

It took a moment for Yugi to notice Seto, but when he did, he went slightly pale. Yami just regarded him calmly. "Kaiba." He and the rest of "the gang", including Yugi, all knew about Jou and Kaiba's relationship. He was a little curious as to why exactly the brunette had come - he rarely accompanied Jou here - but it wasn't really any of his business. 

"Yami." He might have continued - being president of Kaiba Corporation had given him many chanced to practice and perfect the art of small talk - but Jou grabbed his hand and whispered something in his ear. With an audible sigh, he nodded.

"It's my turn to host the annual banquet." Why the large companies of Japan always hosted one in the middle of Spring was beyond him - maybe for Easter - but it was his turn. "You and your friends are invited." It would have been so much easier to send and invitation through the mail. "It's in three days. The puppy-" he nodded at Jou, who mock-scowled "-has already invited Mai."

Yugi and Yami had a hasty mental conversation (//No.// /Yes./ //No.// /Yes./ //He's our rival.// /WE'RE GOING!!/) then agreed, and Jou and Yugi moved into the living room and settled back for a nice, long conversation. Seto sighed again and dug out his ever-present laptop.

*************TBC*************

So tired……………………….I have no idea what I'm going to do for the next chapter, so don't be surprised if it takes even longer than this one did. I'm sorry for the wait, by the way.

And about the banquet thing, I seriously doubt that it's true, but I threw it in there because it fit really well. The next chapter might be about that, a little; I don't know.

Well, 9 is done, anyway, so be happy!! Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Formal Wear and Banquets

Juu56: Finally! Sorry it took so long. Writer's block is a bad thing, and it took a while for that anti-writer's block pen to get here. XD Sankuu, KaTyA!! Okay, well, Merry Christmas, folks, here's your present! (Or Happy Holidays, for those of you who don't celebrate Christmas.) Chapter 10 is here at last. No lemons this chapter, but next chapter…Never know! 

I just got back form a chorus concert for my school, so…Yeah. A little tired, so excuse my typos, and just to remind you guys in case you've forgotten for some odd reason, the classic disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!

Now then, reviews, I love you guys so much, bunches of presents (or well wishes) to:

Burning-Yami-Rain: Thank you! So glad you like! And my Yami doesn't like me either…..I'm crazy too ^_^* And this is for of yours! Sankuu!

Lime Green Jello: No!! Not the plushies!!!!!!!!!! *sob* I feel abused. 

Little Kaori solo Yuy-Maxwell: I know. Gotta love the hot chocolate…………O.O Banquet!!

Yuko Demon: I sorry!! Well, this one's up at least. Chap 11.…………Yeah.

Chrono Shadows: I am nuts. And glad you like, and don't you just hate it when dinner's done at just the _wrong_ moment?!

Mika: More!! 'Nother chappie up, finally!!

Invader Zia: Sankuu!!!!!!!

Armanda Rose: I figured Yugi'd hae to stand up to his Yami about something, sometime…..Glad you like!!

KaTyA: I know!!! *giggle* I was very hyper when I wrote that………My Yami didn't' much like it……..Ah well.

Renee the Rabid Squirrel: S/J forever!!

firedraygon97: Banquets are fun….O_O*

animegirl1234: It's up! Finally!!

Lady Kaiba: Gotta love Seto-kun……..^_^

Kou-Andrea: Will you settle for barely civil?

zapid: Glad you read it, glad you liked!! Sankuu!!

Silver Dragon: *sigh* I know. And I'm not really supposed to be up either…….

GSYH: S/J rock!!!!!!!!!!

Yami Tsuki Tenshi: No Marik/Malik. Dub hasn't gotten there yet…………………Stupid dub…….Grr…

*******************

Chapter 10

Yami glared at Yugi, who merely laughed at him. //Why did you volunteer us for this, aibou? I don't wanna go!// He sounded like a whining child even in Yugi's mind, which only made the small one laugh harder.

/Because my teachers aren't giving me any homework for a while since I had that "meltdown", and besides, it would have been rude to refuse. It won't be that bad, and we had two days to ourselves./ Except for school, Yami had absolutely refused to let Yugi out of the house. Yugi had pouted a bit, but then he'd thought of all the wonderfully fun things they could do - and had. Still, they had yet to try a few of them from his little mental list. Ice cream toppings sounded wonderful…Had his grin turned evil? Yami was backing away. That wasn't very nice. It wasn't like he had time to do anything, though. They had to get dressed.

"Come on, Yami. We have to get you into a tux." Yami paled. Oh, Ra help him…May all the gods curse this modern formal wear! Why the hell did it have to have so many damn _buttons_?! Why not nice, simple zippers? He felt another hard pull on his hand, and reluctantly followed his hikari into the bedroom to don the dreaded tuxedo.

*

//Nuh-uh. No way. You're not going to make me look like a damn penguin!//

/Please,Yami?/

//N…// He hated puppy-dog eyes. //fine. But it'll cost you!// Sighing, Bakura left the ring, only to be glomped by his far too enthusiastic hikari.

"I'll pay you later, I promise." He released a Bakura-like grin, then gave his yami a little kiss. "For now, will that work?"

Bakura grabbed him and kissed him again, hard and passionate, leaving both of them breathless. "_That_ will work for now. But you owe me later!"

Ryou giggled. ""Yes, Yami-koi. Now come on!" Bakura groaned and followed his aibou into the bedroom, steeling himself for the horrible torture of…_formal wear_.

*

"_Why_ am I doin' this again?" Jou muttered crossly, staring at his bowtie with disgust. Seto smirked and grabbed it, tying it correctly and straightening it.

"Because you love me," he stared arrogantly. "And because if you don't I'll be hounded by every girl there. And because if I don't have a date it'll be some sort of catastrophe. And because-" The pillow hitting his head silenced him quite well. He looked at Jou, who was laughing.

"Get out, go greet people! I'll be ready in a minute." He stood and shoved a startled Seto Kaiba out the door, then shut and locked it.

Seto blinked as he heard the lock click, then scowled at the door. Didn't Jou know that now Seto had to go out and face and greet all those strange business people. Kami, even _Seto_ wasn't as strange as they were! 

_Jou-koi might argue that point,_ Seto thought, amusing himself as he walked to the living room to meet his fate. 

Yugi, Yami, Bakura, and Ryou were there, Honda had passed, Anzu was busy, and Mai was supposedly on her way. Seto managed barely civil greetings to the four former, and easier small talk with various employees, rivals, and business associates until Jou made his way down the stairs, looking around nervously for his CEO boyfriend. Seto smiled until a disturbing thought floated past - there were other people there. Other people that could potentially be interested in the incredibly handsome - though Seto would die before admitting _that_ - man standing bewildered at the top of the stairs. Seto growled. _MY puppy…_He practically shoved his way through the crowd to grab his puppy's arm, leading him possessively down to join him in what he had unflatteringly dubbed as the "Greeting of the Odd People". He'd called it worse things in the past.

Taking a break, finally, he grabbed two glasses of champagne, shoving one into Jou's hand, and pressed himself against the wall. "Kami bless manners," he muttered under his breath. "They won't bother us while we're drinking and appear…busy." He latched onto Jou's neck between sips of champagne. Unfortunately, the statement was spoken too soon; a man Seto only vaguely recognized wandered over and began rambling about something or other, obviously expecting them to listen. Seto sighed and glared, but made the appropriate sounds at the appropriate times - somehow without really listening at all - until the man went away, wandering off to go bother some other poor, unsuspecting businessman. Jou laughed at his boyfriends frustrated sigh.

"Yer the one who wanted t' go," he reminded him, still chuckling. Seto smacked him playfully; he could hardly ever stay mad at him, never mind getting there in the first place. 

"I _have _to be here; I'm the host. You're with me because I didn't want to suffer alone." He grinned.

"Gee, thanks." Jou mock-glared at him.

Seto chuckled. "Let's go. Time to continue greeting." He pasted on a rather fake-looking - probably because it _was _- smile, grabbed Jou's hand, and pulled away from the wall. Jou groaned, pasted on a similar smile, and let himself be pulled along.

*

Yami tugged impatiently at his bowtie, scowling at anyone who came too near. Yugi was trying - unsuccessfully - to get him to move away from the wall.

"Please, Yami?" Shit. Puppy-dog eyes. He hated those.

"Arg! Fine. We'll look for Jounouchi, but that's _it_, aibou." He snatched away the champagne glass Yugi had been handed and placed it back on the server's tray, glaring. "You're underage. Let's go." He held Yugi so close to his side they could have been surgically attached to one another, and set off.

*

Mai took a sip of her champagne, adjusted her purple evening gown, and tried her best not to look bored as the man in front of her rambled on about some new business deal she knew absolutely nothing about. She wanted to smack him. She didn't.

"Excuse me," she interjected when he took a breath, "but I have to find someone." Not bothering to fill in any more information, she swept off to search for someone - _anyone_ - she knew. Kami help her if this thing didn't end soon!

*

Ryou sighed as Bakura threatened yet another businessman with torture.

"Bakura, that's not really very polite," he chastised gently. "We are guests, after all, and guests shouldn't threaten other guests with torture. I'm sure Kaiba-san wouldn't approve, and this _is_ his house…" 

"I'm not threatening them!" the taller one snapped back. "I'm telling them what I'm going to do to them if they don't leave us alone!"

"Yami, you can't torture the guests. Dinner starts in-" he checked his watch "-then minutes. Let's just get some champagne-"

"None for you. You're too young."

"Yami…" he whined.

"No." Bakura grabbed a glass for himself from a serving tray and drained it one gulp. "You're too young."

"But Yami!"

"I've five thousand years old. You're too young."

"Yes Yami." He sighed. "Let's go find Kaiba-san." Still pouting slightly, Ryou dragged his yami off to look for the brunette CEO. It was harder than it sounded.

*

Dinner was announced early, and everyone found each other anyway. Seto had placed - or rather, had servants place - name cards at each seat, placing Jou and his friends closest and his own "enemies", mostly people he just didn't like, farthest from him.

The meal, surprisingly, was a rather pleasant affair. A couple of the newlywed - and some not-so-newlywed - couples were very "lovey-dovey", including Yami and Yugi. Ryou and Bakura were not, though Ryou did seem a little…distracted. The majority of the guests talked business.

At the beginning of dinner, Seto and Jou were in separate chairs eating separate meals; by the middle Seto was filching Jou's food and alternating chewing with kissing, and by the end Jou was in Seto's lap, being fed. A few of Seto's associates blinked in shock before continuing their conversations. The rest just grinned widely and wondered aloud if Seto's new lover would "pull the stick out of Kaiba's ass". Seto simply frowned and went back to feeding his koi.

Jou squirmed. "I can feed myself!" he protested half-heartedly. This _was_ a rathe comfortable position, after all. 

"No." Gotta love the monosyllables. Jou pouted at him, but didn't' bother arguing. His eyes scanned the table.

On his and Seto's left, Ryou's eyes were clenched shut and one of Bakura's hands was suspiciously missing; neither was touching their food. No questions as to what was going on there. Beside them - wrinkling her nose slightly - was Mai, picking lightly at her food but apparently far more interested in the cute young man sitting beside her. They were engaged in an animated conversation, though when Seto looked over and noticed he acknowledged that he neither knew nor cared what it was about.

By the time dessert was over, the guests were for the most part more than ready to leave. Jou said goodbye to his friends - Ryou and his yami looked slightly relieved - and said his farewells to Mai, who was leaving for the United States in the morning. She exchanged numbers with the man she'd been speaking with during dinner and climbed into a cab, headed for her hotel. When the last of their guests trailed out the door, Seto shut it with a sigh of relief and a resounding bang then turned to Jou, grinning wickedly.

Translating said grin correctly, Jou set off up the stairs. Seto followed immediately; in this mood, the chase was half the fun.

**************TBC**************

Okay!! Now then, next chapter will have lemon!! Yay!! And I'm writing this note in two minutes, so……BTW, if I've forgotten anyone in reviews, or just skipped over one by accident, let me know, and I'm sorry!!


	11. Chase Me!

AN: FINALLY! I did it, I updated! Chapter eleven for your smutty enjoyment people! Maybe some angst in the next chapter, so be careful, but this one is all smut.

It has been a while; I haven't been well, and things just haven't been very good lately. Sorry about that. I'm doing better, and will update when possible, though I make no promises. Thanks so much, to everyone who's stuck with me. Two years is a LONG time, I know, and I do appreciate it.

Now then, love to all of you who reviewed, and hugs kisses, and good fortune:

Invader Zia: Thank! Yeah, never understand the creepy people…. Take a breath, give it a break…

Ame Kurayami: Thank you! New chappy!

Renee the Rabid Squirrel: Oh yeah, YUM! Thanks, I know it's taken a while, but another one's up!

Pheonix51: Oh yeah…Finally a new chap. Gotta love a good ending to a chase scene…

animegirl1234: New one! Thanks.

Bird Draggon: Gotta love winter break…and sticks…and asses…YUMMY asses…

zapid: Kinda playin' by ear, but good ending I think. Thanks! And I am honored to be on a favorites list…

Burning-Yami-Rain: TOO LONG! I know…. Sorry.

Chrono Shadows: She probably won't die…might be gay though….

GrimLynn: evil computers…hate…thanks, and here's one for ya. Not funny, but lemony…

Egyptian Goddess: colds are evil…flues are worse…

Seventh Sage: gotta love midnight…sleep well! Glad you like it.

ksha2222 aGoddess on her kn...: hehe…I updated! Took a while, but I did!

Makina Kitsune: Gay people are fun…If it's a comment, that's fine, thanks for reading. If it's a criticism, don't read it. I LIKE gay people. I told you it was Yami/Yugi.

GrimLynn: I did it! I added more! I'm SORRY! runs in fear

Youko Demon: I did it! I added MORE! YAY!

ShadowDrain: I did add more. Finally, but I did!

Aurora71: More! YAY!

rox-the-chaotic-one: Thanks! I did! I did! YAY!

YesterNight9: The girls might be gay later…

LarkaWhiteWolfofDreams: I did! Glad you like it!

DBZ Fighter Son Gosin: I know, I was bad. But I DID update! YAY!

SoulDreamer: Glad you like!

Bourei no Hikari: I did! I updated! No screaming! I did it!

IAmRage: I'm back! Not discontinued! Thanks, glad you like it!

Chapter 11:

**WHEN LIFE GIVES YOU LEMONS…**

Jou catapulted onto the bed mere moments ahead of Seto. He actually squealed, which always greatly amused his lover; he'd never figured Jou for one who squealed. Jounouchi pounded lightly on his back; Seto ignored the hit is favor of the buttons on the wrinkled white shirt Jou'd stolen from him a few weeks ago. He grumbled as his normally agile fingers fumbled with the little pieces of plastic until, laughing, Jou batted his hands of the way and got rid of both of their shirts.

Seto's trademark blue trench coat hit something on one of the walls and knocked whatever is was down; his shirt fell beside the bed, and Jou's landed in a lumpy pile on their previously discarded shoes. Boxers were discarded more neatly, in piled right beside the bed, for easy recovery later. (There was a child living in the house, after all.)

Seto grinned wickedly, straddling a mock-struggling Jou. Their little chase had established him as dominant – this time. He licked his lips, bent, and planted a kiss on Jou's forehead. Then his eyes, the nose, cheeks, chin, hair, until eventually he got to the very corner of Jou's mouth. Then the other corner, and finally, a full-blown kiss – so long awaited it made both of them moan, at which point Seto took the opportunity to shove his tongue between his lover's full lips.

Two tongues battled for a moment until, with a swallowed sigh, Jou gave in, allowing Seto a leisurely exploration of his mouth, which quickly turned to a more in depth exploration of his jaw, neck, and finally, FINALLY, his chest. A gentle-rough tongue carefully laved at Jou's hard, swelling nipples; the blond boy moaned and pushed up, his hands coming around to cup his lover's head and tangle in his hair. Gentle, Seto removed the hands and trapped them with one of his own of Jou's head.

"Stay," he ordered roughly, then switched to the other nipple, biting and nipping gently, then going over the sore spots with a loving tongue. Spending several long moments there, he finally followed the thin trail of hair to his love's navel, dipping in twice and moving further down, nipping Jou's thighs but avoiding that oh-so-needy place between them. With one hand and reached up and groped under the pillow, coming up with three tubes of lube; he tossed to of them away and, with the one remaining, slicked his fingers and Jou's body before carefully recapping the tube and tossing is away as well. One finger, then two, entered Jou's willing body; the boy screamed as the questing fingers hit his prostate over, and over, and over.

"NOW! Please, Seto, now, now, now, now, NOW!" It was a hoarse desperate scream; chuckling, Seto followed his lover's directions, grasping the thrusting his and pushing inside. One, two, three, four and again, and Jou came, screaming desperately; Seto followed shortly, undone by his lover convulsing around him.

Spent, they curled around each other, Jou's head tucked under Seto's chin, just over his heart.

"Love you," he murmured tiredly, and drifted off.

"Love you too, my mutt," Seto whispered, and followed.

**ALL RIGHT, ALL DONE WITH THE LEMONADE. FOR NOW…**

They woke early the next morning, though it was Saturday. More correctly speaking, Mokuba woke early, and decided that they couldn't be asleep any longer either. Screaming loudly enough for Yugi to hear him at the Game Shop, he announced that he was going out, and slammed the door behind him. Seto woke instantly, and his startled jerk woke Jou, who mumbled groggily and stumbled to the bathroom; walking, Seto noticed smugly, with an awkward little limp to his step.

Whistling (though he'd never admit to it), Seto pulled on his boxers and left for the kitchen to order breakfast. His mutt would be hungry; they'd been quite active the night before, after all.

Maybe some fruit…Hmm, whipped cream sounded nice…

**AN: **Hopefully not so long till the next one…Love you all!


End file.
